Smokescreen's Past
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is completely made up. Smokescreen is awesome and he is one of my favorite Transformers so I made up a little past. I am new to this so please bear with me. (Since I've told whatever was on my mind about his past and made at least 16 chapter, does anyone think I should continue on with the story or is 16 chapters enough?)
1. Chapter 1

**oh here I am again, trapped on a Decepticon ship. HOw did I even get here? Oh yeah, a scumbot must've snuck up behind me and hit my head and then dragged my hide onto this ship. And I must be in the darkest room on the whole ship. I can't even see my hand in front of my face! I felt my body was danging from my arms bound in chains that glowed a bright blue. What do they want from me? Will they use me as a type of bargaining chip? I hope the team won't fall for that scrap.  
The team.  
I wonder if they know I'm missing? All they know is that I ran off from base, but I couldn't help it. I was mad. Arcee just had to lecture me and that just pushed my buttons. What if they do look for me? I hope BB stays behind, her kids...  
The kids. I hope they think I'm ok. I miss them; watching Kade and Dijette working together, watching Blur fly around base, Aura and Micra picking on Tobit. I groaned at the thought of never seeing them again.  
"Hello?"a soft voice said from the dark. I looked up and spotted someone chianed up like me. The bot was small, he had faded paint of blue and yellow colors and his purple eyes were pleading.  
"Hi,"I greeted back at him.  
"Who are you?" oh, he is a she...oops.  
"I'm Smokescreen. You?"  
She hesitated," I am Tier,"  
"Nice to meet ya, Hey where are we?" I asked looking around.  
"Aboard the Nemesis," Nemesis? Oh you have gotta be kidding me!  
"Oh boy,"I said feeling frustrated.  
"Are you an Autobot?" she asked.  
"Yeah I am. I am an Autobot of Optimus-"  
"Sssshhh!" she said looking to the left...wait my left or her left?  
"DOn't say his name. They may be listening," she whispered.  
"WHo? The Con's?"  
She nodded,"Runen and Scarrow. They are guards and they are mean," she whispered the last few words.  
"Are you a Con?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I was taken prisoner from Crystal City. I didn't chose because I didn't pay attention,"she looked up at me," But I will galdly join the Autobot cause," Hey she smiles. The smile quickly disappeared when the doors opened and two bots walked in. These were Maroon shell bots, but one had a dark green helmet on. I fell to the ground and I tried to run, but something heavy held me down.  
"Hold still maggots!"the maroon colored one yelled placing a brace around my neck and removing the weights from my arms and legs.  
"Move it!"the other yelled and pushed us out the door.  
The halls were purple and dark, hard to see the floor when everything was dimly lit with purple lanturns. Now I see why their eyes are red, they're irritated from looking throught the dark so much. In front of me was a line of a few others chained together. THey linked the end of my chaiins with Tier's.  
"Keep your head down," she whispered lowering her head,"And whatever you do, don't look them in the optic," she said as seh started walking with the others.  
Every hallway looked the same; darkened with dark purple lights, Vehicons almost on every corner playing guard or fixing something. A red one was yelling at them for scratching his paint job.  
We were pushed into a chamber with tables and chairs just as black as the hallways. They pushed us down onto the chairs and oil barrels were placed in front of us and the guards left.  
"ALright kiddies, drink up! You may not get another!" a bot at the front yelled. A spotlight turned on on a bot with a green shell stained with greese, yellow paint and green ooze. He walked down the aisle watching us as everyone started sipping away at their drinks. He stopped and he was looking at me with a disgusting smile.  
"Ah, a newbie. Welcome aboard the Nemesis Smokescreen," he greeted placing a hand on my shoulder. How does he know my name? Letting go of my shoulder, he walked away.  
"Drink...Smokescreen,"Tier said pushing the barrel to me. I took it gingerly and sipped. I looked across from me to see another set of twins looking at me.  
"I know I'm a sight for sore optics but jeez," I said with a smile on my face earning a few giggles from them.  
"These are the twins Arc and Ree," Arcee...  
Arc, the twin on the left, was flirting with me. I guess she's cute. She was a darker shade of blue then Ree who was blushing and looking away.  
"They are prisoners like us," Tier said.  
They nodded insync," We were taken from the Con with yellow eyes they call Breakdown,"  
I remembered that bot but no real well. But I still wonder...  
"Are you his slaves? No offense," I said putting my hands up in apology.  
"Nope they are prisoners like us honey," a southern voice said, I looked beside Arc and found another bot was sitting beside her."When me and him,"she said gesturing to the bot beside her,"We are slaves and prisoners but of the one called Starscream,"  
"Ah the stellito heeled pansy?" She laughed, I guess the purple and grey one can be easily entertained.  
"You're a funny little guy Newbie. I think I'll like ya,"I jumped at that but at hte same time a little weirded out,"Names Sanna, taken from Iacon itself,"  
"Iacon?" I asked surprised, would I have known her?  
"You bet ya sweet hide there sonny," she took a gulp,"I worked as an entertainer on the first floor. And this little guy,"she guestured to the maroon, white colored bot sitting next to her,".is Parate. Use to be a Con himself til Ole'Boss oil tank killed his parents. He tried to run. But..." she fell silent when the ugly green bot came out.  
"Smokescreen,"he said standing behind me sending chills in my gears"The boss want's to see ya,"  
"Let him come to me,"I nearly yelled turning around,"I don't obey Con's,"  
"That attitude won't get you anywhere but slitary confinement BotBoy," a loud voice yelled entering the room,"And that means I would have to watch you and it's already bad enough that I have to push you to the boss bot myself,"  
Oh my spark!  
This girl...if she is a girl...must have been near the core of Cybertron itself. Half of her body was deformed to resemble a solid,white and black waxy waterfall that looked like it melted. The other half was normal, normal face, normal optics, normal mouth...what happened to her?  
"Take a picture it last longer!"she shouted.  
"Now now my dear let's not be harsh on the newbie,"Ugly green said still having his hand on my shoulder.  
"SIlence Frag," she said in a snobbie tone,"I'm suppose to escort this punk. Finish up fast, I'm not waiting any longer!" she turned away and walked out the door.  
"Try not to stare at her face son she hate's it," he patted my shoulder and walked away.  
I drank down the oil and walked out the door to meet Disformidy.  
She pulled on my chain, practically dragging me, to the top level where Captain Hidous of the Ugly squad sat waiting. I kept a straight face(Con 's hate straight faces unless they're the ones doing it).  
"You? You're the relic!? How repulsive!" he yelled standing up like he was a king.  
"Try to look in a mirror and say that," I snapped at him.  
He glared at me,"What makes you so special? What makes you so different from all the others?"  
Demanding little bitch isn't he?  
"You must be fragged in the head if you think I'm a relic," I said crossing my arms.  
"I don't think so," he pointed to a blank face bot who started to form a figure on his face.  
"What are you trying to show me? Your past failures?"  
"What are these relics for? What is their purpose?" Megatron changed his tone to serious,"They must be of value otherwise Optimus would not be as desperate to have them,"  
I shrugged and lied,"Beats me. He told me to get them so I did,"  
His gaze went harder on me, but I smiled and kept there.  
"I'd rather not waste my time with a bot like you-"  
"Waste not want not right?" I said trying to remember what that meant.  
"Speak or I will rip out your voice box and your spark!" he yelled and barged at my throat holding me off my legs. I could feel his claws dig into my throat crushing the pipes and wires. He was furiated and it grew as his claws dug deeper and deeper. Gags and gasps started coming out of my mouth. I felt my optics begin to sink in my head.  
"Wait Lord Megatron!"a voice yelled and he dropped me. I grasped my throat trying to relax the tendons and wires.  
"You have better have a good reason for me to drop this worthless bot Roads," Megatron turned and started talking to the bot behind him.  
"I know how to get him to talk. I have an idea as well on why he is a relic," this voice,,,,why does it sound familiar?  
Before I knew it, Megatron had left and I was alone with the stranger.  
"Stand boy," he said standing in front of me. I looked up and I was surprised. A Decepticon with blue eyes instead of red. He had blue lines on his head like me, red gears on the side of his head like mine, he had dashes of blue and red everywhere like me. But he was a darker shade of blue then Arcee.  
I struggled standing up, my legs were still shaking and trying to get movement back in them.  
"What are you suppose to be? Another escort? SOrry pal, I'm not going anywhere except back home,"  
"Jokes? Sarcasim? Is that how you get through things like this?" he asked stareing at me.  
"Well..."I thought for a moment,"Yeah. How else would I?"  
"You need to be much more serious in moments like these boy. Unlike your motherbot-"  
"Whoa watch it," I always took offense to those who offened her.  
"I was going to say-"  
"I don't care you will not say anything bad about her. I don't care who you are," I crossed my arms.  
"So you and her were close?" This is getting very odd.  
I nodded.  
"I see. So, I wonder if you know who your fatherbot is?"  
I glared my eyes at him. Why is he asking all these questions? Let alone...  
"Your name is Smokescreen correct?" he asked another personal question.  
I nodded.  
"Then you are her son just as I thought," he looked away.  
"You knew my mom?" I asked not taking my gaze off him.  
"Yes. I knew her very well. I knew she was the younger sister of Alpha Trion,"  
I smiled,"No you don't know who my mom is, if you knew who my mom was you would've known she was a close friend of Alpha Trion."  
"She kept that from you as well? I guess it's like the saying goes:A women's heart is an ocean of secrets"  
"Stop talking about her like you know her scum," I was close to yelling.  
"Don't use that tone with me boy," now he's getting all authoritative on me?  
"What's it to you? I mean it's not like you're my father-bot or anything"  
He looked at me but stayed silent. Then it hit me. My shoulders dropped, my body went numb, my senses went away. I knew what this silence meant, I knew.  
"You," I repeated that like a record, I was shocked by him. No, it can't be.  
"Yes. I am your father-bot Smokescreen,"  
I walked back away from him, shaking my head. My back went was against the wall and slumped down. My optics didn't leave him. That's why he looks like me. It explains everything. But then...  
"Why?'"I asked shaking my head.  
"Clarify what you mean,"  
"Why do you need to tell me this now? I mean where have you been? Where were you when I needed you? When mom needed you? "  
He remained silent but his gaze didn't leave mine.  
"The gem's," he said pointing to my chest.  
"What about them?" I asked.  
He held his hand out, palm up. Oh no way.  
"I'll die first,"I said in an angry tone.  
He pulled his hand away slowly, his gaze not leaving mine.  
"I guess Acrion told you to keep them away from me. Dispite how significant they are to our home planet,"  
"I won't give it to you. No matter what,"  
"NO matter what heh?" he said with an evil grin on his face,"Well, we'll just have to test that theory won't we?"  
I glared with rage at him. My whole body shaking, thoughts raging through my head, emotions spinning around in my head. What...why...how...  
"Tomorrow, we will begin the process and it will only be a matter of time...til you break," he whispered the last words smiling with his teeth wickedly.  
Then he turned around.  
I barged at him and tried to wrap my arms around his neck. He caught me and kicked me back and I hit the wall, tears pouring out of my eyes, anger boiling inside me like a volcano, hate growing stronger in my spark. I knew who he was, I knew.  
"You son of a Con! You Insecticon Scum! It was you! It was you!" I was screaming hystrically and I didn't even know it,"You killed my mother!"  
He kept his back to me. He was silent for awhile which set my anger higher and higher. I never hated anything in my life or at least was never this angery at anyone.  
"Yes, I did," I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so much that it hurt. Roads left and I was being pulled and dragged me back into the chamber. I was chained up and lifted off my feet again. My head was down, my optics were leaking.  
"What is it?" Tier asked as she was being hoisted up.  
I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. I was shocked. I've always wanted to know who my father was, but I didn't expect him to be a Con. Why would my mom be with a Con? Was she decived? Did he change sides as the war was starting? What's going on?  
"Don't let them get to your head. That's how they win." Tier said, but I didn't acknowledge her."Which Con was that? The one called Roads?" Then I looked up at her.  
"It was him wasn't it."she looked down,"He's different. He's type of torture is using the truth against you. He tried it on a few of us but it didn't get him anywhere,"  
"Using the truth against bots heh?" I see.  
"What did he tell you?" she asked in a pleading tone.  
I hesitated at first. I still couldn't believe it myself. And if I didn't believe it, would she? Would my team believe it? Would they still accept me?  
"Don't be scared,"she said, smiling,"They won't kill us, the worse they can do is torture us. But what we are are bargaining tools for other bots."  
That's suppose to cheer me up?  
"What was that before Hon?" I heard Sanna's voice in the room, they must've moved her in with us,"I heard you screaming at Roads. Believe me we all heard it. What did he do?"  
"Was it mean?" Arc asked swinging her legs back and forth.  
"Did he hurt you?" Ree asked shyly.  
"I don't know,"I replied,"What I mean is that he didn't hit me or anything like that, but I learned something about him I wish I never had,"  
"Can u tell us?" Teir asked provoking the questions.  
"He was the scum..."I swallowed sobs as I said the last words,"...who killed my mother...and he claims...to be..."I was having difficulty talking. I didn't believe the words spilling out of my mouth,"..my father,"  
I heard gasps from all around me. I guess I shocked them as much as I was. But there's no way they can feel what I'm feeling; numb, depressed, angry at this supposed 'father' killed my mother. And why does he want my gem?  
"I'm sorry," Tier apologize,"I should not have asked,"  
I closed my eyes, hopeing that this was a dream. I wished this whole war was a dream , I wanted nothing more than for this war to end, I wanted to be back with my mother. I still remember that day.**

We were near Kaon when they attacked. Mom and grand-bot where at the front lines, ready to fight. I was in the back protecting the Chamber, I felt excited thinking that this could be perfect practice training before going back to the Academy.  
Countless Con's came right for us. I saw my mother and grand-bot fight with everything they had. I saw three coming right at me. I pointed and shot,  
Point and shoot.  
Point and shoot.  
That's what they taught...teaching...me at the Academy. Don't think, just aim and shoot. And that's just what I did. I killed so many that day, grand-bot was nowhere in sight, mom was still standing refusing to go down. I shot at another Con and ran to her aid.  
But I was too late.  
The back of his head was all that I saw.I didn't see if mom moved out of the way in time. Moments later, as i was approached, he vanished and mom was on the ground leaking energon, dieing.  
I screamed and dropped to my knees. I held her close to me, I didn't know what to do. My mom was dieing. What could anyone do?


	2. Chapter 2

(**I created a bunch of new Autobots, so please continue to bear with me on this,)**

Back at Base:

Why did he save me? I don't get it. And what did the Con's want with me and my sparklings?

"Have you found him yet?" Bianna asked Ratchet, concerned. He shook his head.

"It's a Con warship dear, there's no way we can penetrate their forcefield,"Kclayna said trying to calm me down.

"I know, but still..." How can I explain how worried I am? He saved me.

Long story short:Smoke and I were taken by Con's, they wanted protoforms from me that I didn't have and the Iacon Relics, gave the Medic the slip, activated a groundbridge down to earth, I got out...he didn't.

"Mother,"my oldest sparkling, Kade, looked at me sadly,"When will Smokescreen be back?" He was just as worried as I was since he knew what was happening. Not only was he the oldest, but he was also the smartest. I know that's harsh considering I have five other kids also smart, but trust me on this.

"I don't know baby," I said trying to comfort him, but like his father-bot Bee, he's too proud to be held by his mother when he's sad. But the same question panged my processor, when will we see him again?

Nemesis:

"You?" a voice said walking in.I looked up to find Disformity coming into the room,"You? Road's brat?" she smacked me at the last word.

"Leave him alone Cholo!" Tier screamed.

"How could you be his son? You're a loser, you're a wuss, you are a nothing just like him!"she punched me as she spit the words out.

"Leave him!" I heard everyone screaming and gasping."What has he done to you?!"

She stopped and laughed,"What has he done to me!? Don't you see it!?" she pointed to her face,"He has done this to me! He totured me! He burned half of my body to get information that I didn't have! He burned me alive! If I didn't join the Decepticon's he would have killed 's why I must know,"

My face was sore and turning red, but I said,"I won't tell you a slaggin' thing. Get melted!" I yelled back at her. She raised her servo as if to hit me and I didn't flinch. She stopped and lowered her servo.

"You're not his son,"she stated,"If you were his son you would have said worse words or try to attack me. But you didn't," she crossed her arms.

"No duh Sherlock! That's what I've been trying to say all day,"

"Why would you hit him?" Ree asked angryly.

"I had to be sure. After all that he's done to me, I wanted to make sure that his son would suffer the same pain I did. But as you can tell..."

"I am nothing like him and I never will be," I stated glaring at her.

"You may not act like him, but you do have a few...shall I say...appearances relevant to him," she finished and left.

I clenched my fist in anger. I have never been as angry in my life as I am right now. I thought a father-bot loved his son and the mother? Are all father-bots like this? No way, Bumblebee isn't like this to his kids.

"Don't be sad."Tier said swinging her legs with a smile." I learned that if we continue to frown that means we are loseing hope,"she looked at the others,"But with a smile, we can remain strong."

Wow...I never realized...well besides the quote being cool and all...her smile, it's amazing.

The doors opened again and the twin guards entered...oh great and him too.

"Frag,"he said and Frag came out from behind him," Get him down,"

Frag nodded. He went behind me and then I hit the ground and chains went around my neck.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Tier asked, concerned.

"Silence,"he said, not looking at her, but at me. I glared at him with hate.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Give me the Blue and Green Gem's boy," he strode over to me and stared me down. Something happened to us...I could see his deepest prize...the thing he values the most.

He has the Red Gem.

"Gah!" he screamed covering his optics and threw his head back. Mine stung as I blinked them to normal. For some reason, my processor was exhausted.

"Of course,"he said looking at me with anger,"I cannot manipulate your brain pan into giving me the other two. It must be willingly," he turned and started pacing, then stopped chuckling.

"Of course. It's obvious," he looked at me with an evil grin.

"Get fragged," I growled at him.

He straightened up and gestured for the twins to walk and dragged me along. Behind me, I could hear everyone screaming,"No! Leave him alone! Leave him!"

I turned to them with a smile,"DOn't give up. Everything will be ok. We will get out of here. Just you wait," I said with confidence and the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait Optimus,"Dijette said,"I think we should be able to choose what books to read,"

I looked up just as Optimus was teaching the younglings, Bee and Bianna's kids, Cybertronian Literature. Something I guess D doesn't wanna do.

"Dijette!"Blurr yelled crossing his arms,"Optimus is the teacher. He will choose what we read," He would stand up for Prime just because Prime's his role Model.

"Optimus sir," Micra started," When will Smokescreen be back? We're suppose to play a game,"

Smokescreen, poor kid, I thought to myself looking down at my big green feet. All I could think of was the last thing I told him, the reason he ran off and was taken by the Con's. Why can't he see I regret it? That I was scared? I didn't mean to lie...

"Don't blame yourself Bulkhead," Arcee said comfortingly,"I have to take a little of the blame as well,"

"Why?" I asked, how could she say that?

"I called him and Bianna illegitimate bot's. And after over hearing what I thought about those types of bot's. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to me...if we find him,"

"We will,"I stated. I hope.

I also hope that the last time I saw him...sad, broken, burdened on the inside...not be the last time I see him.

"What did you do Bulkhead?" Arcee asked, looking at me.

I thought about it for a moment, then I remembered that Arcee wasn't there when I told the rest of the team.

"Remember when he mentioned the death of his mother?" Arcee nodded. " That same day, my house was attacked and a few of the other wreckers were with me. Including Jackie. None of us knew how to fight...so we ran..except for Jackie, we had to pull him away,"

"We managed to get into the underground and ran. We had no idea where we were going, but we ran. We stopped at this lighted opening in the wall. I was in the lead, so I looked out first to see if it was clear."

"Then," my voice saddened at the memory of that poor girl."I watched this woman fighting with all her might. If you saw her Arcee you would have agreed, she was incredible. She fought with all she had and killed everything insight. Til the last one,"

My optics closed," She had her back to him and he ran up to her. I saw her just standing there and he was running up to her. I was waiting for her to turn around,"

I took a deep breath. The sight still haunted me, the silvery white chasis, the purple colored lines like Smoke's, bold look in her optics that quickly turned to pain.

"She spun around right into his sword...and it went right threw her chest,"I whispered the last few words. Arcee was silent, she must've been as shocked as the rest of the team was when I told them.

The pain.

The burn.

My nerves shaking so hard I couldn't see straight. My whole body ached, screamed every time that rod touched me.

"Frag!" Roads screamed,"I said to hold it there til I say!"

Frag was crying, he didn't want to do this. But he did as he was told.

The rod went right onto my shoulder. I screamed in agony. I cleanched my hands to fight the pain, but nothing worked. I could taste Energon in my mouth making me gag. My head started thrashing left and right. It was all I could do. My legs were strapped down, my arms were chained up as was my chest.

"Roads sir,"Frag said,"If I hold it..."

"Cease,"Roads demanded and Frag stopped.

Roads marched up to me and grabbed my throat. "Give me the Gem. Give me the Blue and Green Gem's!" he yelled in my face. I spit in his face and he punched me.

I felt like I was dieing. Honestly, I wish I was,the pain was excrutiating. It invaded my system's, like little nanobot's inside me. Eating me from the inside out. I wanted him to finish me, but I knew I had to be strong.

Silence.

Roads roared and threw my head back.

"You may as well tell me punk!" he yelled walking back and forth,"No one is coming for you!" He turned and left.

Frag's optics continued to lead.

"Why does he want my Gem?" I asked Frag, taking deep breaths.

"I was told of a Legend of 3 Gem's,"he sobbed, rubbing away the tears.

"What is the Legend?" I asked, looking at him and he looked at me.

"Why do you know nothing? You are the heir after all,"

Me?"My family died before I knew anything,"

His optics went wide in surprise,"Well...ahem... the Legend is...beside the Omega Key's..the Gem's are also needed to recreate Cybertron,"

"How?"

"The Blue Gem is known for healing,"that's my Gem,"Blue is to heal all of the wounds and wholes in Cybertron's grounds."

"The Red Gem,"the Gem I saw inside Roads,"is known for burying unwanted things or the dead. Which in this case, the dead soliders,"

"The Green Gem is known for bringing back the light in Cybertron,"

I was stunned by all of this. Why didn't mom tell me? Grand-bot didn't come into the picture til I joined the Academy. So she wouldn't tell me.

"The weilder of all 3 will be granted the power of all 3. THe choice will be his," Frag continued,"The choice to either heal Cybertron...or destroy it,"

What? Heal or destroy? Why would Megatron...no...not Megatron...Roads.


	4. Chapter 4

"I gave you no authorization Roads!" Megatron is mad...well way to point out the obvious of course.

"My Liege,"I pleaded,"These Gem's will give you Cybertron, I promise,"I lied and bowed.

"Do you even know what they are capable of?! They might be the very things to destroy the Decepticons! Even worse, they may benefit the Autobots instead of us Roads!"

"Rest assure, I would not go through all this trouble, tension and distrust from everyone if I did not know what I am doing,"I convinced him expecting his face of uncertainty. I smiled and looked at him,"I give you my word," Oh wow, I use that word one too many times.

"Do not use those words on me Roads,"I looked up and my smile faded."You use those words against everyone. Even fooled your family to their deaths,"

I chuckled at the memory. That was the day I decided to join the Decepticons. Oh how my dear mother-bot was so worried when I told her. She was so worried that she busied herself with baking treats. My dear father-bot was so proud of his oldest sparkling. To be in the war, fighting for a cause. Why should he not be proud of me? My dear little sister was as worried as mother-bot. I did however explain to her how important it was, but I doubt she understood. My dear little brother did not really care to understand, but he was wondering when he could be in the war.

Pity they saw me as a hero. Someone who could really be a veteran in the family. Or someone who could end this war. Or at least...someone important. It is a pity as well, that I had to kill them all. It is strange how their faces changed so quickly. From being worried/proud/confused to fear and death. I let out a satisfied sigh.

"I did sir. But...rest assure,"I fixated a smile.

"The Autobot, the one called Smokescreen,"my smile faded,"Is he your son?"

Oh boy, I have to explain this situation? Now I know how Knockout felt when he was trying to explain his sib...acutally his whole family situation to Megatron. Now I'm in the spotlight.

"Yes my Liege he is my son."I said through gritted teeth,"I was however, unaware of his activation. His mother-bot disappeared with him as a protoform egg,"I lied again. It is fun lying to the boss.

"I see. Then as his father-bot, I will hold you responsible for any accident or any unfortunate events that involves him,"

I nearly gasped, but I bit it back."Yes sir,"He turned and left the room. I raised my head and shuttered.

"Ah,"I signed"Boy did that take a lot more creativity then usual,"I said to myself.

"I didn't have to lie you know," Knockout said, studying relics.

"Well hello Knockout. I did not hear you enter," I nearly jumped.

"I've been known to be sneaky," He said with pride.

"Oh and for the record, I did not have to lie either. But I would rather not admit the truth,"

"And what would that be? Oh no wait let me guess,"Knockout chuckled and turned to me with the relic in his hand,"You left after finding out about the kid and now you want him?"

"Oh good Primus no!"I shuttered at the mention of that.

"Alright then. What's the actual story?" He set the relic down and crossed his arms.

"I only created the mistake so I could get information from his mother-bot,"

"Information on what?"

"About the Legend of the 3 Gem's,"I whispered.

"I've heard of those. But what's the big deal? What's it got to do with him?"

"Oh everything,"I smiled,"You see. His mother-bot was the vessel for the Green Gem. Once she found out that I was using her, she took the kid and the rest of the information and ran,"

"And I guess you never found her,"

"I did. A few times as a matter of fact, but she managed to slip away every time,"

"Slippery femme," he joked with a smile.

"Til one day," I smiled evilly," I found her with her old bag mother. They found my armada waiting for her and decided to fight. She managed to kill everyone. I however,"Looking up with a smile,"Killed the old bat and took her Gem. Then, I took her spark. However, the Gem did not appear,"

"Where do you think it would be?"

"That's where he comes in,"I looked back at Knockout,"Other than her mother-bot, her brat is the only one who knows,"


	5. Chapter 5

Base:

I sat there, meditating. Focusing. Useing my powers to penetrate the shield around the Nemesis. Trying to find Smokescreen, see if he is online. I was so worried about him. He doesn't deserve whatever it is they are doing to him. He saved me, but why? In fact, why did he lie to them? The two red bot's and Megatron believed I was in stasis, really, I was awake the whole time.

Flashback:

"Why is this femme here?" Megatron demanded, I could feel he was right above me looking down.

"SOundwave just brought her alone." A femme said, she was near me too.

"She's very small. How old could she be?" A third asked, further away.

"I can't tell. Looks are decieving Knockout,"Oh no,"You should know that,"

"Zip it Knockena," I'm guessing a newbie. I just laid there observing. I was on a berth, strapped around my wrist and ankles. The room was dark and it smelled like a doctors office.

"Why isn't she moving?" Megatron demanded more than asked.

"Stasis. Why not?" Knockena stated, walking away. Ok, so pretend you're in stasis. Stay calm. Stay relaxed. And whatever you do, do not open an optic.

"I'm guessing she's with Teama,"Knock out stated.

"I suppose as well. Perhaps, she may be useful to us," I didn't need to see that he was smiling. I was scared. What were they going to do to me? What if they wanted to use my parts as a game? Mess with my head? I don't know. i sturggled to keep my body from shaking.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Smokescreen?

"Oh?"Megatron walked behind me,"And what do you plan on doing if I do?" I felt a cold talon touch my arm. My back jumped slightly, but it wasn't me who did that. Smokescreen's behind me.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled over and over. I could hear and feel him struggling.

"Awww," Knockout taunted," Got ourself's a lover boy,"

"She's my sister," Wow, that was quick."Adopted a long time after the war started,"

"I was gonna say 'no resemleance between you and her,'" Megatron was silent. Knockout was doing all the talking.

"That's why, now GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Whoa," Knockena said, sounded like she was infront of me.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, walking closer.

I felt a hand touch my ankle and tilt it to the left.

"Look, see that on the upper part of her leg?" Oh no. No!

"What are those lines?" Megatron asked.

"Those lines are overwhelmed, stressed out and mostly stretched out part of sensitive tissue," Oh no. Don't say anything else! Please don't!

"What does that mean?"

"What it means Sir,"Knockout butted in,"It means that recently, she has given birth to a multitude of kids,"

"And guessing from the look of these marks. I'm guessing between 3 and 6 at least," I swear, if you even try to touch my kids...

"The time is near for the prophecy children to be born," Megatron stated with an evil laugh,"Perhaps this young femme has given birth to the prophecy of the six. Is there a way to see if she has any eggs in her?"

"On Cybertron yes,"Knockena said,"Here, no,"

"Well then, we'll just have to cut her open," If I was in _stasis_ I would have screamed, panick, thrash around. Do something. No bot likes the sound of being cut open.

"She's a donor."Smokescreen spoke.

"A donor? You mean like those bots in the Medic department who would willingly carry, and give birth to protoform eggs?" Knockout sounded weirded out.

"Yeah,"Smokescreen's getting creative,"That's what she was before leaving Cybertron,"

"So basically the protoforms,"Knockena started,"Are not even hers?"

"Nope,"

"But she recently, between now and at least a year ago in Earth time, given birth" Knockena was really pushing him.

"So these eggs have either hatched or they are still at their base,"

"It doesn't take long for one of them to be born my leige," WOuld you shut up!?

"That means at least a member or members of Primes and Teama's have the sparklings,"

"Who said they were their's?" Smokescreen said after taking a breath.

The room went silent for awhile. I fought the urge to wake, but I had to keep playing.

"You're the father-bot of those six,"Knockena said with a gasp.

"Yeah, I am," He's lieing? Why? He knows I am the mother. He knows Bumbleebee's the father. So...what is he planning?

Everything went dark.

When I came too, Teama, Kclayna and Bee were very close to my face plate. Their faces were worried.

"I told you not to over do it Bianna," Teama scolded, sitting me up.

"Bee werp bern weer?"

"Well, I was attempting to penetrate the sheild," I crossed my legs," But that didn't work,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake my little one. Wake up," a gentle voice rubbed my head. I woke to see bright blue eyes looking down at me.

"Hi mommy,"what the-what's up with my voice? It's a lot ...less deeper...than normal. I looked down and noticed I shrunk. I must be at least 5. This place also looks familiar to me.

She giggled.

"My Spark,"she whispered into my audio receptor and took my hand. We walked out of the room. I know this place.

It's the apartment we lived in. Since my grand-bot wasn't around, it was just mom and me. The walls were white, the floors were maroon. The apartment wasn't really big, but it was just big enough for a femme and her sparkling.

I remember this day.

I sat with my mom at the white table for breakfast. She ate politly, very quietly, and I tried my best to copy her. Then I made a huge mess by missing my mouth and dropping silverware. Usually, parent-bots would get angry, however, she just laughed. She picked up a towel and wipped my mouth and hands.

"I find it comical my son," she said.

"That I make a mess?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head,"No my Spark,"she nearly whispered."I find it comical that you look more like me than you do your father-bot,"She took my hand and guided me to the body mirror she had in her room."See? You've got my big blue eyes, my shell color..."

She stopped when a knock came at the door. She looked at the door and gasped. Her optics were wide with fear, she was scared. Of what?

"Open the door Acrion!"the voice scared me. It was dark and deep...yet familiar.

Mom picked me up and opened the window."Open the door!"

She climbed the window and stopped,"Close your optics my son, and whatever you do, do not open them til I say,"

I closed them and next thing I knew, I could feel the wind coming up. I'm guessing she jumped and a loud bang came right as she jumped.

My optics shot up. He was there. Roads has been following mom and me around for a long time. The apartment, Iacon Zoo, every house we lived in. He's managed to find us. This time he succeeded. I closed my optics in shamed of not doing the same. The electric shock pulsating in my body brought me back.

"Wake up maggot," Roads said, holding the rod near me. Here we go again.


	7. Chapter 7

3 weeks later

Smokescreen:

My body has gone numb. I can't feel anything anymore. It's like...everything that touches me doesn't effect me. Sometimes I can't tell if I'm online. My processor has lost track of time and if I have been recharging or not. My optics see dimly now. The main thing I see daily is that slaggin rod and his face. His here everyday searching, trying new ways to make me talk. But in the end, he comes out empty handed. The only thing I feel more now is the electricty from the rod. It does hurt but not as much as it did before.

I'm surprised, Roads hasen't tired out from the torturing and coming out emtpy handed. Yet he continues.

Again. And again. And again. Non-stop.

Autobot Base

"It's been weeks Ratchet!"I screamed, pacing up and down the base. "Why can't we find him?!"

Ok, I know Ratchet, Tailen and Kclayna have been trying.

"Would you please cool your processor!"Tailen stated more than asked. I stepped back. Big dark red momma can be mean.

"Please calm down honey," Kclayna comforted, putting her hand on my shoulder,"We haven't given up on him yet and no cha-"she stopped.

I looked at her and her gaze was forward yet distant.

"What is it?"Teama asked walking over.

"There is another way to restore Cybertron,"Kclayna said. Immediatly everyone gasped or dropped something when she said that. We have tried restoring Cybertron with the Omega Keys, but thanks to Starscream, that didn't happen. So this was big.

"We must find the daughter of Ultra Magnus,"

"What!"Bulkhead screamed, and everyone's mouth dropped,"The daughter of Ultra Magnus! The Ultra Magnus of the Wreckers!?"

" Next, we must find the only survivor of the Stinger Clan,"

"The only survivor of the Stinger Clan?"Ratchet asked, surprised,"That's impossible. Every single member was destoried during the war,"

"Finally, we must find the one who carried the Gem's of Red, BLue and Green. Only by combining all three of these bot's will Cybertron truly be saved,"Kclayna finished and fainted.

"Ok,"Rollie said,"So we have one impossiblity factor, one what-the-slag factor, and a no-clue factor. Wow that sounds reassureing,"

"I can't see...Ultra Magnus with a kid?" Bulkhead shakiing his head.

"Impossible or not. They must be found,"Optimus said.

Smokescreen"

"I have had enough1"Roads yelled, like he does every time. Oh wait.

He grabbed my throat and held me up off my feet. There we go. Now we are complete. At least it's not a punch today.

"I want those Gem's boy!"

"Tell me something I don't know,"I choked. He tightened his grip and glared into my optics.

"Fine!"He threw my head back."Then it is time for drastic measures,"

Roads:

He is as stubborn as I am, however he is also as loyal as his mother. Not a good combination. I must have those Gem's. My plan will be incomplete without them. "Why can I not kill the bastard bot?"I growled.

"Because he may be useful,"Dreadwing stated from behind me. "Even if he is your son. He might be of some beneficial use to the Decepticons,"

How can he be so calm?"Tis a shame I do not see him as my son," I stated crossing my arms. I told a truth?

"That is truly a shame. Do you realize he is the only family you have left?" Why must Dreadwing be so pushy?

I nodded,"Of course my friend. However,"I closed my optics,"I cannot expect you to understand,"

"Then,if you would please, enlighten me,"

"I have no feelings for him. Whilst you, you have had a twin brother. A shared protoform so it is a no doubt it is a no brainer why you care deeply about your twin,"

"How could you have no feelings for something you have created?"

"He has lived his life without me,without a father, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Why do you hate him? Family.."I put my hand up.

"Dreadwing my friend, I never wanted him and I never will,"

"But why-"

Dreadwing and I ceased the arguement as Megatron entered.

"Dreadwing,"he started,"You are needed on a mission,"

Dreadwing nodded and looked at me. I could tell, we were not finished.

"My Liege,"I bowed,"Please grant me permission to use extreme measurement to get the Gem's,"

"Extreme?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes. It will require a few of the new equipment we have gathered and Knockout,"

"Why Knockout?" he asked looking at the red medic.

"This requires steady hands that of which I do not have,"

Megatron thought for a moment. Inside I hoped he would give me permission. I did however know he would not grant me to kill the boy. Much to my disappointment. All those wasted years with a femme. Pretending to love her. Treating her like a queen. Buying her gifts. Sucking up to her. Kissing her. How repugnant and disgusting.

"Alright. You have my permission. However, you are not permitted to kill the bot."He turned and smiled,"I have plans for him,"

I nodded and went to Knockout.

Tier:

"Please drink hun! You're a gunna be sick without oil,"Sanna forced the oil into my hand.

HOw could I drink? How could I even swallow? Poor Smokescreen. What could they be doing to him? I hope he's alright. He's been gone for 3 weeks. The only way I know he's online is though Frag. He's different from other con's, he is so much kinder than the others. I don't know why, but I really care about Smokescreen. He is different then the others. He did not scream, nor shout, nor cry, nor beg.

He encouraged us to be strong. He encouraged us to believe. He encouraged us to keep smiling. He smiled. Oh what a smile it was. So bright, so happy, so comforting. So hopeful.

"He is ok you know,"Frag said walking over,"I visited him. However, he is be tortured yet online,"

I shuddered, nearly dropped the oil can. I knew it. I knew they would torment him. But why? What could they possibly want from him?

Arc and Ree each placed a hand on mine.

"H-he w-will b-b-be ok friend,"Arc whispered.

"He is strong, believe him,"Ree whispered with a smile.

Yes. I must. The time drew near for us to perform our duties and Frag knew it. He dropped a piece of folded parchment in front of me. I picked it up and opened it.

"W-what does i-it s-s-say?"

I gasped,"It is an escape plan,"


	8. Chapter 8

Smokescreen:

"Why are we here mommy?" I asked, I'm still at least 5 or 8. We were in a different home, a lot smaller. I shared a room with her. She held my hand. She was scared, worried. About what?

"This is our new home," she whispered gently. That's just like her, she would be worried beyond her control and can still be gentle.

I thought for a moment, remembering how many homes we've been in and how long we stayed at those homes. 5...6...oh so this would be our eighth house in 5 stellar cycles. At this age, I started to question my mom.

"Why must we keep moving mom?" I looked around. The place was like an under ground cavern or at least the stockade for the lowest criminals. Dark colored walls, cold floors, small bedroom, gross looking corners, small furniture. It smelled musty and gross, the rooms were barely lit, the whole place was just cold. Everything was just not right, not fit for her.

"To keep us safe son,"

"Safe from what?"

"Not what, but whom,"

"Then whom?"

She closed her optics in pain. Closely, I could see a small tear forming in her eye. Who was this person? Who would cause my mom pain? Why would they do this to us?

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you just yet my son," she opened her optics and looked at her feet.

"Why not?" I pushed.

"Because the one we are running from wants to seperate us. If I were to let that happen,...there's no way I could ever forgive myself if anything were to happen to you,"

"Why would this bot wanna seperate us?"

"He wants the most important thing that has been passed down to us. The Gem's,"

"Did this bot give us the Gem's?"

She shook her head,"My mother-bot did,"

"Who?"

She chuckled,"That's right. You haven't met her."

"Why haven't I?"

She closed her optics,"She left us. She didn't want to be a part of our family, so she left us,"

"That's unfair,"I pouted. So many sparklings I met know who their family is and have at least some relationship with them. Mother-bot's, siblings, grand-bots...father-bots. I dare not ask who my father-bot was, it always put my mother in a depressed state.

"I'm sorry My Spark,"she whispered with saddness,"But this is for the best. I cannot let us fall into his grasp." she turned and lowered herself to my level. Her eyes were gentle, kind, loving. She rubbed my faceplate,"You are my world my sparkling. You mean everything to me. And I am willing to give my Spark for you. And if that means moving from one spot to the next, then I will. Do you know why?"

Deep down, I knew, but being so young. I shook my head.

Her smile returned. The happiness returned to her optics, the happiness I saw all the time. I don't know how she does it. She can be feeling the most depressed, the most hurt, the most betrayed bot that anyone could ever meet. Yet, she can stand infront of everyone with a smile on her face like all is right.

"Because I love you,"

A tingling feeling went throughout my body sending pain on the nerve wires. My optics popped open in pain, gasping. It stopped quickly. I shot my gaze up and stared at Roads' red optics.

"Wake up Maggot," he growled, the rod in his hand was glowing.

Well this is new.

"Hey Roads," I jeered," THis is new. I don't see ya til later on. It must be my lucky day,"

His optics narrowed at me.

"Think you are funny do you not?" He asked, putting down the rod.

"Oh I don't think so, I know so," I grinned wickedly. He turned his back towards me.

"This is your last chance boy,"he said, making his voice deep,"Tell me where the Gems of Blue and Green lay,"

I laughed at him. He must be stupid,"Haven't I told you?" I waved my head around in a taunting way."I won't tell you a thing," I sang.

"I am desperate for those Gems!" He yelled and threw his arms down.

"What are ya five?" I was getting a kick out of mocking him.

I heard him laugh mechanically," You fail to see boy," he turned to me. His smile was still wicked" Megatron has granted me permission to use drastic measures,"

The chains dropped me. My arms were starting to get feeling back in them. I clenched and unclenched my fists and stood up. I glared at this supposed father-bot of mine. His expression remained frozen. I felt angry, hatred. This scum bucket tricked my mom, he played her like a puppet. I have neve rhated anything more than I hate him. I was happy with my life before I met him. He told me he was my father-bot just to torment me.

I snorted.

"What is so funny?" he demanded, picking up the rod.

"I bet you lied about being my father-bot. I bet you're just messing with my head. You're just a Con. You looked at my files, downloaded them and memorized them and used them against me,"

"Explain then how you look like me?"

"How you look like me?"

"No, how _you _look like _me?"_

_"_No no, how _you _look like _me?"_

He punched my gut. I coughed up energon. Shocks don't hurt me as much, however punches still hurt.

"Oh so now you're mad," he slapped my face, threw me on the ground and started kicking my gut, my chest, my face plate. Then he stomped on my chest plate, my legs, my hands, then my neck. But he held it there.

"Do not mock me clown," he growled between clenched teeth. He bent forward, digging his foot into my neck wires. I grabbed his foot and pushed him off. He fell on the ground and looked at me.

"Tell me Roads,"I said, standing up," What's your plan? You obviously have something else planned,"

He snuffed,"Well," He got up and brushed himself off," I guess, since you might die, I will tell you," I ignored the 'die' part and focused more on the why?

"I assume you know what Gem's I am talking about," I nodded," Then you know what these Gem's have the power to do. Just think about it boy,"

His optics were distant, like he was imagining.

"Acrion and that... Grandmother-bot of yours," I narrowed my eyes at him and he backed away slightly," The rest of the family. They were protecting, guarding, being the vessel to the most important relics that Cybertron had. What did they do with it?" He paced back and forth as he spoke, moving his servos around," They never used the powers!" he started shouting now," The Gem's are wasted on those Bots! They should have used those powers! Use them to their own benefit!" he was panting, and smiled insanely," That is just what I plan to do,"

"You plan on useing the powers? To what? Control Cybertron?"

"Oh not just Cybertron boy," he looked at me. His optics were more insane." Once I am in possession of these three Gem's, I will claim Cybertron for myself and move from one solar system to the next. Taking them one by one," He walked closer with each last word.

"I doubt Megatron will let you even attempt that before wiping out your spark," I crossed my arms,"Let alone, there's no way Optimus Prime would let that happen."

"Who says that either one of them will be in the picture?" He backed away with a joyful smile.

My optics went wide. No. No. He's...he wouldn't be that crazy...right?

"They will be gone by the time I start,"

I barged at him and he hit the button on the ground. Immediatly, something hit me. It hit me as hard as Megatron's immitated version of the Solus Prime sword when I was getting the key.

Pain.

Pain shot up my back, it shot in deep that it even punctured the metal to the sensetive wires. Then to the back of my head, it barely punctured my shell. In the middle of my landing pads, I felt needles jab right into them.I couldn't move. I was up in the air. My body was numb by the pain. I started gasping, shaking. I felt something climbing up my throat like an oil explosion. Only, the explosion came from me. I coughed up oil and the puddle was in front of Roads.

Roads walked over to me causally walking in the oil. He grabbed my left servo and turned it so the hand is facing away from him. The same feeling hit in the center.

"Now," repeat with the other hand,"I am not permitted to kill you. But it doesn't say anything about harming you to the point of paralyzed," His optic twitched, his smile went crooked.


	9. Chapter 9

So much Energon...so much Energon gone...I have never lost this much Energon before. I've never felt this much pain in my life. I met the optics of the 'Devil'. He tortured me, he might as well let me die. I won't give him what he wants. He glared at me with pure evilness. And I thought Megatron was evil. Roads was beyond that. There's not an ounce of kindness in his spark. He doesn't care who he walks on to get what he wants. Even if it's his family. How can he be my father-bot? This bot is trying to kill me! Last time I checked, father-bots don't do that to their sparklings.

Roads turned to Knockout who seemed to be frozen in horror. He wanted to back away , for the first time he's scared. I could see his shell was shaking.

"Knockout, use the Phaseshifter to get the Gem out of Smokescreen," Roads demanded, looking at him.

Knockout shook his head. Roads smile remained and closer. I could hear him chuckling and Knockout shaking.

"Yes you will," he said,"I would hate to think of how Megatron will treat Knockena and Reedline. What would happen if he where to learn of Reedline and Kockena's plan to assassinate him?"

Knockout went from scared to angry in a snap. I'm guessing they're related to the Doc Con.

"Leave them out of this," he growled.

"Oh you are correct," Roads mocked,"Dear little Reedline, what is he again? Your little brother-bot? I cannot imagine what Megatron will do to him or how much you will agonize over his treatment,"

He's manipulating him, trying to get him to do this.

"And what about your sister-bot? Maybe I will not involve her in this plan. However, I bet I can make her fall head over landing pads for me. Just like his mother-bot." he looked at me then back at him," Such a beautiful femme, I do not doubt that I can use my charismatic lies and she will fall hard for me,"

"You so much as touch her...or spread one single lie about anyone of them...so help me.."

"Then you will do what I say!" Roads shouted and pointed at me.

Knockout pushed himself into Roads shoulder and wacked it with his. He stopped a few inches in front of me. He activated the Phaseshifter and put his hand in my chest. How odd that I can not only see him shaking, but I can also feet him shaking as he searched.

"Why are you following his orders? He's a liar," I tried to convince him. But the Doc shook his head.

"I know,"

"Then why?"

Knockout looked at me," He has done this before to another Con. I watched that Con and his family die right in front of him. It drove him insane,"

And what,l you're not?

"I have no one left, I just got them back," his expression is sad?"I've lost too much already...then I was forced into this...but now that I have my sis and my brother back and I don't plan on losing them again," What the...a Con that has feelings..let alone a family he cares for? This Bot is no normal Con.

My thoughts were interupted by a sharp pang that..literally...came from inside me. Like he had a hold of a nerve and wasn't letting go. Knockout stopped moving.

"I got something," He said the words the Roads was waiting for, the words that will grant him power. The power to make death happen, the power to grant his wishes, the power over both Megatron and Optimus.

"Pull it out," Roads demanded, standing cooly with his arms crossed.

Knockout pulled his arm and I could feel him pulling on the nerve. He pulled and tugged. I gasped in agony, my muscles tensed and panged everytime. Then Doc Con decides just to pull and keep pulling, never stopping.

"I'm stuck," he grunted, trying to pull his arm out in vain. THe harder he pulled, the more pain I felt coming from a wire near my spark chamber.

"Pull harder,"Roads instructed, getting impatient.

"What?"He grunted,"Think...I'm..not!"

Yeah I can feel it!

"It's not coming out!"

Roads roared in anger, ran up and grabbed Knockout's arm. He tugged hard and nearly fell. Imagine his surprise when Doc Con's arm didn't move an inch. Roads used both arms and started tugging with Doc Con. Both were grunting, tugging, pulling. I wanted to scream; scream for them to stop, scream for them to kill me, scream at them to get out of me. Most importantly, I wanted to scream at Roads. There's so many words I want to scream at him. Accuse him of taking everything away from me, accuse him for not being my father-bot, scream at him for being a liar, for seducing my mom. But I know now, those words would all be in vain. The words would fall on empty audio receptors, on a Bot that has no kindness in his spark.

"I hate you!" I managed to scream,"You...are...not...my...father-bot!" I gasped out in agony.

"Give me that Gem! I want the Blue Gem!" The moment he said Blue Gem, the pain stopped and started swelling. I could feel the inside of me just swelling in one place. I saw a bright light come right out of my chest. That bright light was where the swelling was growing. It stopped swelling, but then it started moving. Moving to the spot where the light was emerging. I coughed Energon all over them. Now something was coming out of me and it isn't the Gem. It's something else, something much more bigger. Like a life force was trying to get out of me.

Then it jumped out of me, hitting every sensitive wire around my spark chamber. Pressure on my chest, pressure on my wires, pressure on my chamber. It burned me from the inside out, I couldn't feel Doc Con's arm in me anymore. The pressure was so great that it broke the bars that were in my sensitive wires. Of course when those broke, my nerves were shot again. They were still in there, just broke off the machine. I was screaming in agony. What is happening to me? What is coming out of me? Why is this happening to me? So many questions zoomed in my processor, so many unanswered...probibly will never be answered...questions. I wanted this pain to end, I wanted to die. Oh I wanted to die. Why not? I mean, they'd be doing me a favor. End this nightmare that is called life.

The pain ended. My body went limp and I fell forward. My body was still aching, hurting yet I managed to pull myself up on hands and feet. Vomit soared out of my mouth. I managed to push myself up a little higher on my hands and knees. I raised my optics to find a faint figure standing in front of me. I couldn't see who it was or what it was. Roads and Doc Con were scared. Doc was shaking and trying to escape. Roads stared with gritted teeth and wide eyes. It's like he's seen something like this before. But he couldn't. Could he?

My foot nearly slipped off the edge. I don't know what's on the other side. An escape? Certain death? Endless abyss? I don't know. But where else can I go? Nothing's holding me down, no guards to stop me, no Con's to get in my way. So what's stopping me? That's right. Nothing.

I pulled enough strength to stand tall and look Roads directly in the eye. Being an Elite Guardsman, I was taught to always use whatever escape route possible. And the exit is blocked, but there is another. I smiled my victory smile and backed up slowly. Roads nearly shot up.

"You would not dare!" He yelled.

"Oh but I would," I looked right at my landing pads and smiled. I looked back at Roads,"And I will.I will not let you have my Gem Roads," Spreading my arms out, lifting my head up, I let the weight of those blocks pull me back and fall. I fell, and fell and fell. The wind stinging the open wounds on my back but I didn't care. My whole body plummeting to certain death. And...I just stop caring. No more pain, no more nightmares, no more loss. No more anything. And I was more than content with this, I was ready.

Mother, I'm coming. A scream filled the air as my optics closed and everything went black.

Teir and Others:

The guards were out. That's phase one. Now for phase two, sneak out. Parate leaded us out of the cafeteria and down the dark hallway. Megatron must have called all Decepticons in for a meeting. There were none around. Which made the plan go more smoothly


	10. Chapter 10

Tier:

Somehow we manage to be very sly with Parate in the lead. He held Sanna's servo, behind her were Arc and Ree and I was behind them. Parate would pull us along then he would stop at each corner. I could not tell how he knew where he was going. Every corner and every hallway looked the same: Dark, quiet, depressing. I have been around this warship many times before but not while trying to escape.

"How in the pits of Kaon can ya know where ya goin' P?" Sanna asked quietly.

"I've been around these parts. Remember I was a Con warrior?" He whispered gently.

That is true, he is a former Decepticon so he ought to know where he is going.

My servo slipped from Arc's and the door opened. I managed to back away before anyone could step out. Parate pulled them to the side and hid in the shadows. He gestured for me to hid in the shadows.I waited for a few nano-clicks and Cholo came out. She stopped and the door closed. She looked left and right like she was looking for someone. Then an evil grin appeared on her faceplate.

"Trying to escape are we?" She turned my direction and looked right at me. I stood still frozen in horror. What is she going to do? Is she going to take me to Megatron? Am I going to be punished?

"Good timing too. Trying to escape while Megatron and most of the little Vehicons are out is perfect timing." Chills went down my back, her face was so horrid that it was hard not to stare. However the longer I stared the more I feared her. Parate leap out from the shadows and readied for battle.

"It's kind of selfish you know," She said looking back and forth.

"What is selfish?" I asked even though I do not know why I was speaking.

"You're just going to leave Smokescreen behind?" I hate to admit that she is right, but she is. She had a point. Smokescreen was the reason we are escaping, he was the reason I have hope again. So she has a point. Cholo smiled the evil smile again."You'll find him at the bottom of the ship, last door on the left. There shouldn't be many Con's down there so you shouldn't have any trouble,"

I jumped a little and stared at her. She was helping us? Helping us escape? Why? What is she hoping to gain?

"Just in case though go to the weaponry room and gather some weapons. You never know," My optics went to Parate who was just as shocked as I was.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Why else?" She shrugged,"After what that bastard Roads did to me you think I'm just going to let him get what he wants? Not a chance," She shook her head and walked by me," Good luck,"she whispered and walked forward. I stared at Parate who was gesturing me over. Shaking my head I ran to him and Arc grabbed my servo. Parate guided us again and this time he guided us into the weaponry room. Taking deep breaths we tried to relax. Parate on the other hand started gathering weapons and shields. He handed one shiled to each of us. Then he handed a gun to Sanna, twin swords to the twins and giant sword to me.

"Parate," I said trying to calm my voice,"We must find Smokescreen," He preoccupied himself with a gun.

"No, we can't risk it," He said not looking at me.

"Why not?"

"It'll be to risky. We could get caught and all of our efforts will be for nothing,"

"No I know where he is,"

"From where? Cholo? Teir we can't trust her,"

"But it would make sense," Arc said,"She would tell us where he is so that the Con won't get what he wants,"

"And what if it's a trap?"

"We ought to think of a plan darlin'" Sanna said trying to hold her sheild up.

"Well Tier if you know where he is then where is he?"

"Cholo informed me that Smokescreen is at the very bottom of the ship at the last door on the left,"

Parate stopped and looked at me in horror,"Tier listen to me. He might very well be dead,"

I gasped and backed away. How could he say that? How could he just give up hope? How could he not understand? My body went numb with fear if this were true, deep down I was worried. I was starting to shake, my hopes were starting to crush, my motivation started to die down. I did not want to escape anymore. I wanted to go back and die in the dungeon. I wanted to give up, I wanted to throw the weapon at Parate.

"Now hold on nosey,"Sanna said putting her hand up,"How could you know that? Where you there darlin'?"

"I know what they do to bots down there,"Parate looked away," Bots go down there and they never return. They take bots down there to die!"

"Ssshh"Ree said frantically.

"Sorry,"he said embarrassed,"Look I don't know why you are so committed to finding a bot who could possibly be dead. Why is he so important?"

Why was he so important? I was angry when he said that but at the same time he had a point. I did not know why Smokescreen was so important, I just knew we had to find him before escaping In my spark, I felt we just had too. I suppose one reason is that he makes me feel...different. I feel full of hope, full of life, joy even. I cannot get his smile...his warm, loving smile...out of my processor. My wires start shaking every time I think about it and I go nearly numb. The second...

"If not for Smokescreen we would not be escaping right now," I said with boldness. Every bot turned and looked at me with shock in their optics.

"What?"Parate asked irritated.

"That is right Parate. Ever since I met him I have been filled with hope and faith. Somehow, when he said 'we will escape', I believe him. That is something I have not felt in a very long time. When Frag handed me that note, I would have tossed it into the trash. But I did not because I believe we will get out, we will succeed. How can we leave him when he is the reason we are escaping?"

Parate started pacing knowing our time was short. He knew what choice we had. But he still had a side of him that had the need to watch out for all of us. Especially Sanna.

"Fine," He said and opened the door,"But if he's dead-"

"We will still take him and give him a burial with his friends,"

We manage to get away from the weapon room. We made down to the bottom of the ship when Roads came out. My spark stopped as memories came flooding back. The last memory of my mother and father, my home, Crystal City, his evil grin...I wanted to kill him. I wanted to lash out and kill him more than anything else. But I know better. We must get to Smokescreen.

I followed everyone into the room and the door closed. The room was empty. Except for a startled Knockout who was staring stright ahead where a puddle of blue energon laid. All of us jumped when the door opened and a femme and another bot came in. I recognized them.

"What is going on here?" THe red femme demanded putting her servo on her hip.

"That's what I was just about to ask sis,"

"Shut up Reedline," The femme commanded.

"Knockena, Reedline,"Parate said calmly,"I'll make a deal with you,"

"Oh really? Coming from a traitor, this ought to be good," Reedline chuckled while Knockena remained still and emotionless. All Parate had to do was point. Knockena and Reedline turned and spotted Knockout on his knees.

"Brother!" Reedline yelled and both of them ran to him. Knockena put her servo to Knockout's helmet while Reedline started shaking him.

"WHat have you done to him?" Knockena growled looking at us.

"If you promise to keep us a secret, I will tell you," Reedline looked at Knockena who started cradling Knockouts head in her arms.

"Fine,"

"Teir,"Arc said,"He's not here,"

My spark would have hit the floor. I had somuch hope that he would be here. I had so much hope...now they were gone...

"That is impossible-"

Then alarms went off and the sound of robotic servos came closer and closer to where we stood. Parate was the first to act, he charged out the door and started firing the gun he held. Sanna ran out after him and blocked the red blasts, the twins hid behind her. I remembered there was a way to close a door half way down the corridor. I ran behind them and turned the corner.

"Slave femme?"


	11. Chapter 11

Smokescreen (Dream):

I remember this house. I was pretty young, at least still in the elementary academy. Mom and I were wrestling around, having fun on this day. She and I were laughing, not running. Then a knock came to the door. She looked at it in fear and determination. I waited for her to pick me up and jump out the window. I was surprised when she didn't. She put her finger on my lips.

"Arsen," the voice was different, a kind femme. Mom gasped in shock and surprise. The door knocked again,"Arsen, please," I got up and followed mom. She stopped me and turned me around.

"Go to your room Smokescreen. Quickly," she pushed me to the hallway and I went to my door and closed it.I didn't go into my room, instead I tiptoed into mom's room and hid around the corner. Mom opened the door and an old femme who looked like mom stared in awe at her. Mom welcomed her in and the femme came in.

"Acrion," she raised her servo and caressed mom's face. "Daughter it has been so long since I last seen you,"

That's mom's mom? Then she would be ... I listened in carefully.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" The other femme's face changed to pain.

"My daughter I plead for forgiveness," she took mom's servos,her optics were close to leaking,"I was afraid for you my dear and for your sparkling," she paused with wide optics,"Did you keep your sparkling?"

"Yes I did. No doubt you wish to meet my baby," The other femme nodded,"Wait here please,"

Right before mom could turn around I hightailed out of there and quietly closed the door. I sat on the berth and tried to calm down. A moment later mom came in and sat beside me. It was her 'so happy' smile.

"Smokescreen," she said,"There is a member of our family I want you to meet,"

"I thought we didn't have any other family members?"

"She's been hiding from us. She's shy," She took my servo into hers. Guiding me she kept the smile. She always had that smile, that's how everyone knows her. Mostly that smile was at me. It meant that she was happy. I see it every day and every night. The smile that made everyone feel warmed and loved. No wonder how she made friends.

The other femme was stareing out the window. Mom and I stopped.

"Mother-bot," she said cheerfully,"This is my son Smokescreen,"

She turned around surprised."Smokescreen?"

"Smokescreen this is my mom, she is also your grandmother-bot," She nudged me forward a little.

"Hi," I said confidently. She smiled at me. It was the same smile mom and I had. She lowered herself to my level .

"Hello Smokescreen. It is a pleasure to meet you," she held out a servo to me. I hesitated at first, unsure of whether to take it or not. I looked at mom who nodded. Slowly, I raised my servo and placed it into hers. Her servo was warm as it wrapped around mine. "Such a handsome young boy you are raising Acrion,"

Everything started to disappear...like a mist. Granny was gone and mom was gone. Scared I blinked a few times and found out I grew a lot. At least a teenager. I was still surrounded in the mist then it took form. It was the final house I would live in..before everything went upside down. Before I lost everything. This was the house granny brought mom and me to live in. It was a pretty big house like for the big rich people. She worked at Iacon with Alpha Trion who was over a lot. He treated me with respect and he really cared about my mom and my grandbot. Granny had a different taste than mom, the walls were painted red and the floors were a dark marble. Mom and I had seperate rooms, really big rooms. THis was also the time that she and I started joking around about me being in the Elite Guard.

"I bet you won't last a day at the academy," Mom joked standing at the red stairs.

"I bet I can last a year!" I joked back walking up trying to tower over her.

Chucklling,"I would love to see that happen,"

"Oh watch maybe I will do it and you'll eat your words," I smiled wickedly.

"No way son I am going to make you eat your words," she smiled.

"Must you two tease each other about this everyday?" Granny said coming into the room. She took my servo and then mom's servo,"Now no more talk about this Elite Guard stuff for the rest of the night. Is that clear?" Mom and I both nod. She dropped our servos and excused herslef. Mom and I waited til she was gone and started chuckling. Trying to hide our laugh's from granny. Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She and I jumped at the sound of explosions. Looking out the window, smoke was coming from Typer Pax. Ma grabbed my servo in feaer and protection.

"Where is it now?" Granny asked.

"Tyger Pax," Ma answered, not taking her gaze away from the window."That's not far from here,"

"Come away now," Granny said a moment later pulling mom and me away from the window. "There will be no more talk about this at dinner,"

I wish that everything could go back to this. Where I can live the life I could only dream of. A life where my mom is online, taking back her words when she found out I graduated from the Academy, wrestling around when I can beat her now, spending time together. Granny would be with us as well working with me and Trion at Iacon. There was no war, no running, no fear.

Just life.

I woke to the sound of screams. My back side felt better...somewhat. It was sore but at least there was nothing in them. Looking over, I saw the broken pieces. It was still difficult to get up. Grunting and coughing, I got up and limped over to the door. Frag stood there staring at me.

"Where you believe you be going?" he asked, itching his head.

"I'm going to look for the one who was screaming,"I push my way past him. Not intended to be mean.

"Big battle. Your slaves friends escaped and fighting with Con's around the corner."

Then I have to go. I pushed away the pain and made it through the hallway with Frag behind me.

"Why are you?"

"I need to help them. I need to help them,"I repeated over and over unaware of the repetition.

"I help,"He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. He dropped me and charged once he saw Parate holding a sword and swinging it. Looking around the corner I could see Sanna guarding Arc and Ree who were cowering in fear and Parate was the only one fighting. Where was Tier? I heard another fight on the other side. Limping over I hoped to find Teir but at the same time not. Why do I have feelings for her? Why do I care so much? I don't know, but I'm going to keep trying. Reaching for the corner, I pulled myself up and stared at the back of Megatron and ahead was an exhausted Teir struggling in a battle. What is she thinking? There's no way she can win against him?

"Give up little slave girl,"


	12. Chapter 12

Tier:

This battle has lingered for too long. Are my friends online still? I can hear blasts and gun fire from behind me so I assume they are. Yet here I am facing the worse of them all; Megatron. So far my attempts to pass him have been futile and my body was exhausting. The worse feeling I have right now is the unknown of Smokescreen. Is he ok? Where is he? Is he online? What has Roads done to him? That is why I am still fighting, I must find him. I cannot let him die!

"Why not surrender slave?" Megatron with a voice of tyranny questioned.

"Because I have something to fight for this time," I whisper with determination.

"Ah, so motivation is it?" he laughed at me," Such a determined femme, too bad I will kill you,"

Like that will ever happen.

Smokescreen:

"I WILL FIND HIM!" She yelled as she barged forward with the caliber in her servos. Megatron roared and barged at her. I ran forward and decked Megatron. I must've hit him hard because he landed with a loud thud. I landed on my knees coughing up Energon. I felt a servo grab me and pull me up. I heard a gasp and the hand nearly let go of me.

"Smokescreen?" The voice..the servo was Tier.I looked up and found her looking at me with horror. I know I'm a bad sight...just I didn't think it was that bad.

The door busted open and the ships door lowered. Parate got to the leveler and opened the door. While Teir and I had to face off the hazardous creature that was in front of us. The creature put the sword away, yelled and turned back into a mist and forced it's way back into me. I screamed in pure agony. At least a thousand blades stabbing into me trying to rip me limb from limb. I wanted to die...(I've said that a lot haven't I)...Before he fully went into me he blasted a whole into the ship. The gravitational force pulled Tier and me out and plummetting to the ground.I could feel my optics started to dim.

Tier:

He came to my aid? I was so scared when I saw him laying there possibly dieing. Burn marks and open wounds covered his entire body. Then a big misty blue creature came in and stood in front of us. The thing yelled and turned into a mist and flowed fiercly into Smokescreen. Smokescreen screamed like he was dieing. Then a whole opened and pulled us into the outside world and we were falling. Panicking, I looked around as the ground grew closer and closer and the ship grew farther and farther away. The wind hit my faceplate yet I could still feel warmth on my shell. Getting warmer and warmer as we fell. THis wasn't how I wanted to see the outside. I wanted to enjoy seeing the bright sunlight, how different this planet was from Cybertron, live amongst it's speicies, start a new life. However as I fell farther and farther away from a pale blue sky, all I could think of was death, I was going to die. I am going to shatter once I hit the ground. When I was young I hoped I would not die alone.

Alone? Gasping, I looked up and found Smokescreen was directly in front of me and falling. Grabbing him a new thought and a feeling came over me. I could die with him in my arms, the one who restored my hope, restored my strength, the one who smiled. With that I can die peaccefully.

"Gotcha!" Sanna's voice yelled as she wrapped her arms around me and Smokescreen. She flipped us over and we landed on a jet with the twins ahead of us holding hands. Sanna and I held Smokescreen up as we fell.

"How did you get out!?" I yelled.

"Parry here had the smartness to pull a lever and opened the door. Told us all to jump and land on him when he turn into a jet!"

I can see that fact!

"W-w-we a-are out!F-free!" Ree screamed gleefully.

"Not to ruin our moment of escaping,"Arc screamed,"But we are still falling!"she had a point but what could we do? Before anyone could answer the jet shot up and all of us hit the ground hard. Pan shot up my leg and my back. Rolling down it was hard to stop til we hit a somewhat softer ground. Coughing I looked over at Smokescreen who was staring at me.

"Teir..."His voice faded and his optics went dark.

Base:

"Base to Smokescreen. Smokescreen answer,"Ratchet demanded. Smokescreen's signal came online only moments ago. Ratchet called for everyone while he tried to pinpoint his location but found out he was in free fall. Along with 5 other unknown signal's. They hit the ground and were still online. After contacting him and no response. He prepared everyone for whatever was there and his medical kit. Tailen and Kclayna were behind him with thier's. Team Prime went through the ground bridge while Teama and her team stayed behind with the sparklings.

Once they reached the otherside, they found themself's in a dense area of a forest right outside Jasper. Bulkhead was laready ahead of the team and the rest followed. Following ahead, they headed to the five yellow and one red signals. Deep in his spark, Bulkhead hoped that the one red was not Smokescreen. He would feel terrible if something bad happened to the kid. He knew that if he saw Smokescreen at death's door and he would have a flashback of the femme he let die. He woulnd't let that happen again, not if he had anything to do about it.

He screetched to a halt when he saw three bots in front of them. One was a deep purple male and the other two femme's were bright blue twins standing on either side of him. He saw the trenning on the purple con's chest. He was a Con. Bulkhead pulled out a weapon so did the Con while the other two backed up in fear.

"P-p-please we m-mean n-n-no harm," the one on the right said.

"Who are you?" The con demanded, not taking his gaze off Bulkhead.

"You first,"Arcee demanded walking up to Bulkhead.

"I am not a Decepticon. I am a former Decepticon,"He lowered his sword,"My name is Parate,"

"He t-tells truth,"

"We are here because we are guarding our friends,"

Friends?

"Who are your friends?" Ratchet asked.

"I will once you tell us who you are first,"

OPtimus was the first to approach. "We are Autobots and we are searching for our comrade,"

"Who would that be?"

"His name is Smokescreen and we believe he is here,"

THe two femme's looked at each other in shock while Parate put the sword away,"You must be his team mates then. You are Optimus Prime right?"

"I am,"Optimus nodded.

"T-they can h-help,"One of the femme's approached.

"Smokescreen is here," Bulkhead's hope went high. He was so relieved to hear that Smokescreen was there and not on the ship. But one question remained."However he is injured,"Down goes his hopes. "Severly,"Further down.

"M-me-me-"

"Are any of you a Medic?"Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"We are," Ratchet stepped forward with Tailen and Kclayna behind him.

"Come," Parate gestured and started to walked off. An explosion came from further ahead. Parate and the other two ran with Team Prime behind them.

Tier:

Smokescreen's head rested on my lap. I hope he is in stasis or at least resting. My worry was gone when he saved me from Megatron. However now I worry if was online? How badly injured is he?I can only hope his team will come to his aid. I hope they will have a medic with them.

"Now don't chu worry darlin'" Sanna comforted me," I bet he is a gunna be fine. Too stuborn to die like this,"

"I can only hope so Sanna," I rubbed his faceplate.

"Ooooo," she sang," Teir's got a boyfriend. Tier's gotta boyfriend. Tier's gotta boyfriend,"

"What the- why do you-why-" I started to blush.

"Cool your circuits dear,"she shook her servo in a teasing way,"I know you do. It's like me with Parry,"

"You and Parate?"

"Well duh! And don't chu worry 'bout nothin'. I won' tell a spark!" She winked.

I heard a noise behind me. Turning my head and held Smokescreen's head closer to my body. I gasped and the lights went out.

Parate:

Stopping inches away I stopped in horror. Sanna's body was laying there, ripped and wounded.

"Arce, Ree go find Tier and Smokescreen!" I yelled and lifted her up. My servos were shaking, tears tried to come up. Poor Sanna was down and damaged. I couldn't bare to see her beauty down and nearly offline. A servo was on my shoulder. Following it, I met the optics of one of the Medic's.

"Let me take a look," He said lowering down. He checked the wounds and her vitals for what seemed like a lifetime. "She's damaged but she'll survive,"

"G-gone. T-they are g-g-gone,"One of the femme's said.

"What do you mean?"Parate asked looking at them.

"Teir and Smokescreen disappeared. There's no one here but us,"The other femme said.

Bulkhead didn't hear the rest, all he heard was that Smokescreen was gone. He was the first to spot tire tracks leading a trail down the road. Bulkhead transformed and drove away hastily with Arcee behind him. They drove til they came to a clearing. He slammed on the breaks when he saw a bot standing and two others were laying piled on top of each other. The standing bot opened a bridge and lifted them both up onto his shoulders. Bulkhead ran after him with Arcee. Bulkhead hoped that they would have found the bot carrying the two bots. However, he was gone.

"We'll split up,"Arcee said,"I go this way you go the other way," Bulkhead nodded and they dispersed.

Roads:

Is it not enough to want these Gems so much that I had to track him and kidnap him and this femme? Now I must deal with intruders? Well I will let the other Decepticon's deal with them. I have much bigger matters to tend to. I dropped Smokescreen and shoved the femme into the arms of a vehicon.

"Take her to the dark rooms and keep her there until I call," He nodded and walked off. I shoved Smokescreen into a cage and locked the door. He woke when I started lowering the cage.

"Wow you are so pathetic Roads," he taunted with a tired grin.

"I am not the one trapped in a cage hovering over Tox-N," He looked over at the ground. I waited for a dramatic response: a beg for mercy, pleading to let him out, complying to give me the Gems. But of course, like that moronic mother-bot of his, he just looked at me. He did nothing!

"Oh yeah?" he looked back at me," Well I have a surprise for you" What...now is not the time for stuff like this!

"Well?"

"I don't have the Gems!" he sang loudly. I looked down at him to see if was lying and he was not.

"How dare you trick me!" I raged,"How dare you! Do you have any idea how much time and resources I have wasted on you?! Well?! So much was wasted on you when I should have been out there looking for the real one! How could you not...how...I cannot believe you! How dare you!"

He laughed."Wow, talk about hitting two birds with one stone,"

"What do you mean?" Taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I inherited a trait from you that even you didn't catch,"

"Clarify what you mean!"

"I lied," he sang again,"I lied. I totally lied in a none creative way,"

Roaring, I stomped out. I fell for that trick? How could I be so blind? Of course I never saw it coming let alone...I paced the floor thinking of ways to kill him. Laughing, I back into that room, Smokescreen was looking at the same spot.

"Enjoy your last moments Smokescreen,"I said,"Because in a matter of moments, you will perish at the hands of the Tox-N,"

Smokescreen:

Blah blah blah was all I heard. I don't know how I got here but I don't intend on dieing here. I could feel the toxic substance starting to affect my system. Nausea, numbness...pretty soon I may die. But if I managed to survive this long, I can live through this. Where was Tier? And Parate? And Sanna, Arc and Ree? What did he do to them? Since he didn't show them to me I guess their online. I just hope they're ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Smokescreen (Dream):

I remember this house. I was pretty young, at least still in the elementary academy. Mom and I were wrestling around, having fun on this day. She and I were laughing, not running. Then a knock came to the door. She looked at it in fear and determination. I waited for her to pick me up and jump out the window. I was surprised when she didn't. She put her finger on my lips.

"Arsen," the voice was different, a kind femme. Mom gasped in shock and surprise. The door knocked again,"Arsen, please," I got up and followed mom. She stopped me and turned me around.

"Go to your room Smokescreen. Quickly," she pushed me to the hallway and I went to my door and closed it.I didn't go into my room, instead I tiptoed into mom's room and hid around the corner. Mom opened the door and an old femme who looked like mom stared in awe at her. Mom welcomed her in and the femme came in.

"Acrion," she raised her servo and caressed mom's face. "Daughter it has been so long since I last seen you,"

That's mom's mom? Then she would be ... I listened in carefully.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" The other femme's face changed to pain.

"My daughter I plead for forgiveness," she took mom's servos,her optics were close to leaking,"I was afraid for you my dear and for your sparkling," she paused with wide optics,"Did you keep your sparkling?"

"Yes I did. No doubt you wish to meet my baby," The other femme nodded,"Wait here please,"

Right before mom could turn around I hightailed out of there and quietly closed the door. I sat on the berth and tried to calm down. A moment later mom came in and sat beside me. It was her 'so happy' smile.

"Smokescreen," she said,"There is a member of our family I want you to meet,"

"I thought we didn't have any other family members?"

"She's been hiding from us. She's shy," She took my servo into hers. Guiding me she kept the smile. She always had that smile, that's how everyone knows her. Mostly that smile was at me. It meant that she was happy. I see it every day and every night. The smile that made everyone feel warmed and loved. No wonder how she made friends.

The other femme was stareing out the window. Mom and I stopped.

"Mother-bot," she said cheerfully,"This is my son Smokescreen,"

She turned around surprised."Smokescreen?"

"Smokescreen this is my mom, she is also your grandmother-bot," She nudged me forward a little.

"Hi," I said confidently. She smiled at me. It was the same smile mom and I had. She lowered herself to my level .

"Hello Smokescreen. It is a pleasure to meet you," she held out a servo to me. I hesitated at first, unsure of whether to take it or not. I looked at mom who nodded. Slowly, I raised my servo and placed it into hers. Her servo was warm as it wrapped around mine. "Such a handsome young boy you are raising Acrion,"

Everything started to disappear...like a mist. Granny was gone and mom was gone. Scared I blinked a few times and found out I grew a lot. At least a teenager. I was still surrounded in the mist then it took form. It was the final house I would live in..before everything went upside down. Before I lost everything. This was the house granny brought mom and me to live in. It was a pretty big house like for the big rich people. She worked at Iacon with Alpha Trion who was over a lot. He treated me with respect and he really cared about my mom and my grandbot. Granny had a different taste than mom, the walls were painted red and the floors were a dark marble. Mom and I had seperate rooms, really big rooms. THis was also the time that she and I started joking around about me being in the Elite Guard.

"I bet you won't last a day at the academy," Mom joked standing at the red stairs.

"I bet I can last a year!" I joked back walking up trying to tower over her.

Chucklling,"I would love to see that happen,"

"Oh watch maybe I will do it and you'll eat your words," I smiled wickedly.

"No way son I am going to make you eat your words," she smiled.

"Must you two tease each other about this everyday?" Granny said coming into the room. She took my servo and then mom's servo,"Now no more talk about this Elite Guard stuff for the rest of the night. Is that clear?" Mom and I both nod. She dropped our servos and excused herslef. Mom and I waited til she was gone and started chuckling. Trying to hide our laugh's from granny. Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She and I jumped at the sound of explosions. Looking out the window, smoke was coming from Typer Pax. Ma grabbed my servo in feaer and protection.

"Where is it now?" Granny asked.

"Tyger Pax," Ma answered, not taking her gaze away from the window."That's not far from here,"

"Come away now," Granny said a moment later pulling mom and me away from the window. "There will be no more talk about this at dinner,"

I wish that everything could go back to this. Where I can live the life I could only dream of. A life where my mom is online, taking back her words when she found out I graduated from the Academy, wrestling around when I can beat her now, spending time together. Granny would be with us as well working with me and Trion at Iacon. There was no war, no running, no fear.

Just life.

I woke to the sound of screams. My back side felt better...somewhat. It was sore but at least there was nothing in them. Looking over, I saw the broken pieces. It was still difficult to get up. Grunting and coughing, I got up and limped over to the door. Frag stood there staring at me.

"Where you believe you be going?" he asked, itching his head.

"I'm going to look for the one who was screaming,"I push my way past him. Not intended to be mean.

"Big battle. Your slaves friends escaped and fighting with Con's around the corner."

Then I have to go. I pushed away the pain and made it through the hallway with Frag behind me.

"Why are you?"

"I need to help them. I need to help them,"I repeated over and over unaware of the repetition.

"I help,"He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. He dropped me and charged once he saw Parate holding a sword and swinging it. Looking around the corner I could see Sanna guarding Arc and Ree who were cowering in fear and Parate was the only one fighting. Where was Tier? I heard another fight on the other side. Limping over I hoped to find Teir but at the same time not. Why do I have feelings for her? Why do I care so much? I don't know, but I'm going to keep trying. Reaching for the corner, I pulled myself up and stared at the back of Megatron and ahead was an exhausted Teir struggling in a battle. What is she thinking? There's no way she can win against him?

"Give up little slave girl,"


	14. Chapter 14

Bulkhead serached and searched to no luck. He avoided a bunch of those small Con's who are always doing repair work or something else on the warship. Easy prey if he chose to kill them. But he had matters to settle. Every corner looked the same, every hallway, every room. This started to irritate him. How was he suppose to save him? How was he suppose to apologize to him?

Arcee stopped when a Con came around the corner pushing a femme she assumed was Teir. She was shoved into a room and the door closed. Arcee acted quickly and killed the Con. She opened the door and the femme backed away in fear. Arcee remembered the name of the other bot who went missing along with Smokescreen.

"Teir?" Arcee asked putting her guns away and squinted her optics for it was hard to see her in the shadows.

"Yes?" She said timidly.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you," She didn't seem to believe her," I'm Arcee, an Autobot,"

"Autobot?"she asked, coming into the light. " Do you know Smokescreen?"

"Yes, he's my friend,"

"I am his friend as well. I was a slave on the Con ship like him,"

A slave? Is that what he was this whole time?

"Come on. Come with me,"Arcee offered her servo.

"Where are we going?" She walked over slowly.

"We're getting out of here,"

"Can we find Smokescreen first?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you," she smiled and took Arcee's servo."Autobot Arcee,"

Bulkhead:

Bulkhead stopped when he saw a Con leaving the hallway. He noticed a Con who looked like Smokescreen. He walked off with a small smile on his face. Bulkhead quietly walked behind him and went into a room that was different from the others. It was less darker, a huge circle in the center and a chain that swung back and forth. Cautiously he walked over and looked down. A second later he backed away in fear. Tox-N, his worst fear, was right below. Memories of the last time he encountered Tox-N came back like a flood. His body was tensed and stiff, his weapons were out and ready to strike, his processor whirred with memories of the agony he once had and hoped would never have to encounter again.

Then he remembered he saw something in the black center, what was dangling from the chain.

Being more cautious, he walked over and looked down.

"Oh no,"he whispered. Smokescreen was laying there in the center of the cage with his mouth tapped shut. His body had opened wounds, scorched marks all around his shell, cuts and dents, and holes in his back. He looked like he was attacked by fire-breathing scraplets. Bulkhead was having second thoughts, going to look for Arcee and get her to go down there, or find some long rope and hope Smoke was awake...do something other than having to go down there and get him out. But he knew the time it would take to find Arcee and get back to Smokescreen, it would be too late. He couldn't do it. The mere memory of Smokescreen's expression when he last saw him was haunting. Bulkhead always saw Smokescreen as a happy go-lucky kid. So it was a huge surprise to see how fast Smokescreen's expression changed from happy to curious to broken, damaged, betrayed. And the expression of finding his dead mother-bot...

He couldn't do it. He had to help him. Taking a breath of courage, he ran to a flight of stairs and ran down them. Half way down he could feel it again. The nausea, the pain in his body, the numbness. The time it took for his body to regain it's strength and regain his former glory. Shaking his head, he ran ahead nearly knocking over Arcee and the other bot the Con took.

"Bulk? What are you doing? You know there's-"Arcee started.

"Yeah I do,"He interrupted.

Arcee looked at him surprised. She knew he was afraid of it, so she couldn't figure out why he was going.

"The kid's down there."The other bot, assuming was Tier, gasped and leaned over covering her mouth in horror." What am I suppose to do? Ignore all the training I've gone through, let my fear take over and let the kid die?"

Arcee herself was surprised at that,"Look I had no idea he was down there. How long has he been down there?"

"It must not have been too long. We arrived here at least 30...minutes ago...I believe,"Tier said not taking her gaze off Smokescreen. Arcee looked at Bulkhead uncertain of what to do.

"Look Arcee, it's bad enough that I let his mom die. I can't just stand here and let him die too. I failed to help her but I get a second chance, I get to save her son," Bulkhead shoved past Arcee and further down. Arcee and Tier were right behind him. They stopped when the stairs came to the bottom and dead ahead was the cage. Bulkhead ran forward and yanked open the door.

"Smokescreen?"Bulkhead walked slowly forward, hoisted Smokescreen up and sat Smokescreen up against the bars. Smokescreen opened his optics and met the optics of Bulkhead.

"Hey kid."Bulkhead couldn't have felt more relived than he did now. He finally has Smokescreen alive.

Smokescreen looked at him like he didn't believe he was there. Bulkhead removed the mouth cover and the cuffs off his servos, Smokescreen coughed up Energon and shook his head. Smokescreen shot up, backed away and tried to fight Bulkhead.

"Whoa hey! Hey! Hey easy kid easy," Bulkhead took Smokescreen's servos into one of his and lifted them up. Smokescreen stared at him for a few nanoclicks before he realized this was actually Bulkhead. "It's me Smoke. It's really me," Smokescreen calmed down and looked behind him.

"We're going to get you and her out of here,"Arcee said. He smiled once he saw Tier.

"I told you we would escape,"Tier giggled at the memory. Carefully Bulkhead put Smokescreen's arm around his shoulder, being cautious not to touch the open wounds or the exposed wires. When above they heard a sinister laugh.

"Oh no," Smokescreen said looking up.

"I figured you would come looking for him," Roads was looking down at them,"You have to do everything yourself these days do you not?" He walked over to the lever and pulled it down. The cage started going lower and lower.

"Here is the deal Smokescreen,"Roads said,"If you give me your Blue Gem and tell me where to find the Green Gem, I will set your friends free. However, if you say no, I will leave you and them to die in this pit,"

"Go suck Energon out of an exhaust pipe you wanna be,"Smokescreen growled.

"Do not-"

"Will you shut up!?" Smokescreen yelled. Roads threw a sword right at Smokescreen and it penetrated his chest. He coughed up Energon. Tier yelped in horror and shock. A flashback infiltrated Bulkhead's memory. For one moment, Bulkhead thought he was looking at Smokescreen's mother at her death. His optics widened like hers, his jaw dropped like hers, a blade penetrating his chest like it penetrated hers. Bulkhead felt he failed, like she was going to die again.

Arcee fired a shot and it brought Bulkhead back to reality. Her shot ht Roads in his shoulder and he went flying back into the wall. Then a bunch of purple vehicons ran down the stairs toward them. Arcee shot out the door and started firing. Bulkhead set Smokescreen on a cold bench and joined Arcee. Smokescreen summonded whatever strength he had left and stood with his gun at his side. Teir jumped in front of him holding a sword and a shield.

"What are you doing?"He asked, exhausted and baffled.

"I am protecting you," She said with a shaky voice.

"That's my job," He placed a servo on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Not this time," She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. Teir charged forward with Smokescreen behind her. Each of them began to fire and slash at the Con's coming their way. Smokescreen couged and spat out energon while Teir guarded him. He was surprised at out strong she was against the Cons. Even with Arcee and Bulkhead at their side, they were cornered with Con's surrounding them. At the midway at the stairs, Roads laughed menicingly.

"Take me up of my offer boy," He said with a victory smile,"Otherwise you and your precious friends will die one by one. Starting with the slave femme," Smokescreen shot up, grabbed Teir and pulled her behind him just as a purple Con shot at her. The shot hit the open wound on Smokescreens chest causing him to fall against Teir.

Just then, a loud blast came from above and gun fire came flying down hitting every Con surrounding them. Teir spotted a clearing, lifted Smokescreen under his arms and pulled him with all her might. She pulled him til she was sure they were out of harms way. A random blasts came flying at her, she dodged it and fumbled over the side with Smokescreen beside her. She landed hard in the cage and the cage started plummeting downwards. Fear shot down her back, like Bulkhead she was scared of Tox-N. She was never near it but she knew what it would do to a bot. She held Smokescreen tightly close to her and shut her optics. Then the cage came to a sudden stop then slowly went up.

She found a bunch of servos reaching for her and Smokescreen. She lifted Smokescreen up and the one called 'Bulkhead' reached down and pulled Smokescreen up. She recognized Sanna and Parate's servos and reached for them. Teir was pulled up and greeted with hugs from the twins. She looked up and found a whole bunch of bots looking at her and Smokescreen in worry.

Tier was nearly crying in Sanna's arms. Smokescreen was laying in the arm's of the one called 'Bulkhead'. A red and orange bot was tending to Smokescreen and yelling at someone called 'Raf' to open a ground bridge. Right as the ground bridge opened, Roads came rushing down firing at them. He stopped once he noticed he was out numbered. The ground bridge appeared and Bulkhead hoisted Smokescreen over his shoulder and dashed through.


	15. Chapter 15

Bulkhead:

We brought him back. At last he's back and he's online...for the most part. Ratch looked over him and said that Smokescreen was in shut down mode. The girls were squeamish about seeing him like this; open wounds, burn marks, dents, Energon leaking everywhere. I was speechless myself and while watching him laying still in a coma while his body rid's the Tox-N...I couldn't help but stare. Kclayna and Tailen did good on patching his open wounds and cleaning his burn marks. Now he's hooked to machines to restore his Energon and energy. The other five bots that followed us stayed by him since they got here.

Every now and again he would groan or moan to show he's online.

"That's odd," One of them...the gold and yellow one...Sanna?

"What?" I asked.

"Darlin' do ya realize that every time y'all waltz by he makes a noise,"

"What do you mean?" Smoke continued to groan in pain.

"Like that," The twin Arc commented. The other members of the team joined in once the groaning and moaning got louder. In fact he was gagging. Arcee and I walked up to him, his groans turned into yells. Then we backed away and he went back to groaning. The pain looked on his faceplate relaxed slightly.

"That's stupid. Arcee and I can't be the cause of this," I said and walked up to him. This time Smokescreen yelled loudly and a bright light emerged from inside his chest.

"Get away!" A voice yelled,"Leave him alone!" The light landed like a lighting bolt hitting the ground and took shape of a misty blue Terror-Con holding an sword in defense. Growling at Bulkhead. The thing growled at all of them and stood in front of Smokescreen who stopped screaming and started groaning again. Another form took shape blocking his faceplate. The shape was a femme with glowing green hostile optics and around her was an bright green aura of flames. Bulkhead knew who she was immediately.

"You,"he said staring at her.

"Get away from him!" she yelled angrily at them.

"Lady Acrion?" Teama asked in shock. The femme didn't look at her or even acknowledge her.

"As in the younger sister of Alpha Trion?" Arcee asked. Teama nodded.

"Are you serious?"Bulkhead looked at Teama hoping that she was mistaking. However Teama nodded."But how? This is Smokescreen's mom,"

All around were gasps and wide optics. A few even looked at Smokescreen then at Acrion, trying to find resemblances.

"Lady Acrion..." the voice of the creature was raspy and freaky at the same time. "They..."He pointed to Bulkhead and Arcee,"..hurt master. I kill?"

The moment he said 'kill' everyone pulled out a weapon ready to fight. Bulkhead put up a servo to stop them. Acrion stared at them, debating.

"Let me say this Lady Acrion,"Bulkhead pleaded, Acrions fierce hostile gaze turned to him"I'm sorry,"

Acrion backed up in surprise.

"I'm sorry I let you die, I'm sorry I hit Smokescreen and I'm sorry that I'm the reason he's in a coma," The flames began to shrink but there was still a line pf green flames around her,"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or Smokescreen's but at least I can say it to you and to him,"

Acrion looked at Arcee expectantly.

It took Arcee a moment to realize what Acrion wanted,"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I called Smokescreen an illegitimate bot and not listening to him when he tried to tell me why he only had a mother and not a father," The flames went down again yet she remained silent.

"Lady Acrion..." the creature growled impatiently. She looked at him and stared at him for a few minutes. Then she said,"Sleep," The creature exploded into a mist and flowed back into Smokescreen. Acrion closed her optics. The flames died away to reveal a beautiful femme with silver shell and parts of blue of her face like Smokescreen. When she opened her optics, the hostile green was replaced by a caring blue. She smiled a warm, familiar smile.

"I forgive you," she said with a voice like silk and love."Autobot Wrecker Bulkhead and you as well Autobot Arcee,"

"Really?" Bulkhead asked in surprise.

"You faced your fear to save him. That, I believe, is worthy of forgiveness,"

Bulkhead looked down filled with sadness and regret." If I knew you were a mom or even the sister of Alpha Trion..."

"Not a lot of bot's knew I was either. I was incognito after his birth."

"How many knew you had a sparkling?" Ratchet asked,"Or even knew that he was your sparkling?"

"No one, only Alpha Trion and my mom. I took the name of 'Arsen' and raised him under that name. This was the only way for Trion and me to keep our reputations and for me to keep my son,"

"How could have no one known?"Arcee asked,"I mean the sister of Alpha Trion has a sparkling? That was bound to gain some press attention and over half of Cybertron would have known,"

"I hid him in Trion's office as during his development hatching. The storage room behind his desk. It was the warmest place to hide him til his activation,"

"How did he react?" Teama asked.

"He wasn't really thrilled, but he wasn't against me abandoning my sparkling. He also knew that my mom abandoned us once she found out I was going to be a mom before marriage. So Tri-I have to call him by his proper name around you guys- Alpha Trion agreed to hide us in the last place anyone would ever look. After his activation we left. For years we hopped from one place to the next trying to escape from Smokescreen's father-bot. My only means of support besides living the second life was Alpha Trion's money. That's the only way to survive,"

She looked over at him and shook her head,"Of all the mistakes I've made in my life, he's the only good thing that has ever come out of it. I've made so many mistakes in my life. Meeting his father-bot was one of them,"

"Who is his father-bot?"Optimus asked, feeling ashamed after watching her face turn sad.

She shook her head,"To this day I'm too ashamed to say his name. I never told Smokescreen or Alpha Trion, neither one of them needed to know. It's better they didn't know. If Smokescreen knew who his father-bot was... I don't know what would happen,"

"Did he know about Smokescreen?"Bulkhead asked.

"He did," she growled,"He followed me and him once he learned about Smokescreen. Everywhere we went he was right behind us. I lost count on how many homes we lived in, how many times we had to run from him. But I had too, I had no choice. He was going to kill us and I wasn't going to let him get to me or to my sparkling,"

"What was he after?" Bianna asked.

"My Gems,"

"Gem's?"Bianna looked baffled trying to figure out what she meant.

"Smokescreen's father-bot has half of one, which came from my mom. He wants information about the other two but I refused to give them to him. I refused and he got angry with me and I left him taking Smokescreen with me. I'm surprised no one connected the dots with him and Alpha Trion,"

"What do you mean?"

"Smokescreen graduated early from the Academy and became guard for Alpha Trion, the Great Archivist. Don't any of you think that's a little odd?"

Optimus did think that Smokescreen was young to be a guard, but he knew of the phrase," Looks are decieving,".

"Smokescreen became a guard for Alpha Trion after my death. Somehow Alpha Trion pulled a few strings and made Smokescreen his guard when really it was Alpha Trion guarding Smokescreen. He never went anywhere unless Smokescreen was with him. He heard of my death and of my mother-bots death, Smokescreen was the Trion was devastated, he became very protective of Smokescreen but he was very vague about it. So he made Smokescreen his guard unknowing that was guarding Smokescreen,"She tried to caress his faceplate, but it went right through it.

"The worst pain a mother could ever feel is being so close yet so far away from her sparkling. I mean all a mother wants to do is love and protect her sparkling, but I'm dead. I would give anything to be with him again."Chuckling, she said"One time, I was teaching him the rules of the road. I taught him what the lights meant. One time, I mentioned what the second light meant and he said,"Slow down," but I told him,"Go faster," I sped up and he believed I was going to end up running the light then I slammed on the brake. I told him I was just messing around,"

Jack looked up,"Hey he did that too. I was teaching him the rules of earth roads and he said the same thing,"

"That's my boy," she whispered with a sense of pride. Her faceplate expressed pain and grief. Bianna was 'broken hearted'. She could comprehend what she was feeling; she would be filled with grief and sadness if she was so close and yet so far away from her baby. Then an idea came to her.

"My dear that would require a volunteer,"

"Well I could be a volunteer," Acrion looked at the small white bot. Bianna smiled,"I can't imagine what it feels like to be apart from my kids, but I know that I would want someone to volunteer for me just so I could feel my kids one last time,"

"Bianna is a mom herself," Tailen informed,"She has six little ones,"

"You are very kind. Are you sure?" Bianna nodded. Bianna's optics turned into a dark blue. She looked at her fingers then at Smokescreen. Gradually she walked over to Smokescreen and caressed his face with her...or Bianna's servo. Bulkhead could hear sobs and tears coming from Bianna and it hurt him to know that it wasn't Bianna crying. Acrion is dead because he couldn't bother to shout a warning, a sign, something to change what he had done. The guilt was overwhelming at this moment.

Then Bianna threw her head back and gasped. Acrion appeared again.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much time," She said.

"Where will you go?" Kclayna asked.

"I will reside inside Smokescreen. Guarding him, protecting him from the inside. But only in death situations like the Spirit,"

"That weird creature?"Rollie asked.

"It comes when we feel death. It will only attack those who are hurting his master. However I cannot defend him against his father or anyone else...even Smokescreen can cause damage on himself."She shook her head as she those last words," I love him more than anything else in this universe. He is my everything,"she sobbed,"I just wish I could still be here to protect you, my spark."She whispered the last two words.

Then an idea came to Bulkhead, an idea of how he could show he was worthy of being forgiven.

"Lady Acrion,"he said boldly," I give you my word not only as a Wrecker but as an Autobot. I will protect him,"

She shot a look at him. Trying to see if he was lieing.

"I promise you I will guard him, protect him from himself and his dad whoever he may be,"Bulkhead raised his arm and pound his chest where his spark is,"This I vow with my spark,"

She studied him for a moment then smiled. "I will hold you to that...Bulkhead," Bulkhead smiled. "The rest of you, please, don't tell him we have spoken or tell him where I am," All around were words of ,"Yes,""I promise,""Duh""Of course". Words that put Acrion's processor at rest. "With that I can rest in peace,"she turned into a mist and began to flow.

"How do we heal him?"Ratchet asked quickly.

"Let the Gem do that," she said faintly and disappeared into Smokescreen's chest. Not even five minutes passed before Smokescreen's body began to glow a bright blue...then a miracle happened. In front of everyone's optics, they watched Smokescreen change from a dented warrior to fixed dents, clear of black marks, a healed back and restored Energon in his systems.

"How..."Kclayna was so confused like everyone else. Bianna and Tier were he first one's to approach him. Bianna took the right servo and Teir took the left servo into hers.

"Smokescreen?"Teir asked, hoping to see his optics open. Everyone kept their distance so to not overwhelm him, but they were still curious. Bianna was getting antsy waiting for him to wake. Tier was struggling to keep calm, Bulkhead was dying to see if he would wake and the beginning of his promise. Deep down, everyone hoped that things would be back to normal. Fighting Decepticons, Optimus would go back to teaching Blur how to decode, Ratchet teaching Kade, the Autogirls singing with Digette. Each of them playing with Smokescreen and to laugh at his jokes.

Deep down in her spark, Teir wanted to be with him and somehow she knew Smokescreen wanted to be with her. She didn't know why, but she loved him and she could feel he loved her. She wanted to start a new life by his side, to fight alongside him, to take care of him, to love him. Something her parents did before their deaths. Perhaps they could have a sparkling? Perhaps they could get married? Perhaps they could start a new life on Cybertron? But she was getting ahead of herself.

All of a sudden Tier and Bianna gasped. Looking down at the shell of their friend, his blue optics opened and looked right at them.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke to Bianna and Tier staring at me with worry. Then they both hugged me. Looking over, I saw I was home. Home with Team Prime, Team Teama and my friends. The pain was gone, the scorch marks were gone...it's like it was a dream. But I remembered the pain of that rod going into me. The pain of that creature coming out of me and then back into me. The pain of learning who my father-bot is, a Decepticon bitch. I guess this is a part of my destiny; to learn more and more everyday. I just didn't expect to suffer as much as I did.

Nearly a month ago I've learned who to trust. I've learned who was it that back stabbed me and lied to me. I don't know if I can even trust him. I've also learned about another member of my team. How she can keep her emotions in check and her opinion. So far she practically told me she hates those like me, bots who were born to parents who weren't married and a parent left the family. They call us illegitimate bots, we don't belong and we never will. That was a stab to me and a few others on the team. I think it contradicts what she told me. Everyone has to be on the same page, she said, everyone is to be trusted. Apparently I don't count...along with other members of the .

3 weeks ago I would have met the most beautiful bot I have ever met and I thought my life was going down the right path. Then karma comes around. We met in the enemies ship, end up hardly knowing each other and worried if we were meant to die there. I learned who my father was...and the identity of my mom and granny. My mom had a different life that I had no idea about. She kept a secret from me and I wonder now if she was going to keep it a secret for the rest of my life. What's even more odd is that I'm related to the one I was protecting!

During the course of three weeks I've learned how to value those around you. Value the memories you make, value what you have because in a snap it's taken from you. I've learned what a father is and what isn't. I didn't know how strong I was: I survived a Decepticon warship twice, an electric rod jabbed into my wires, pipes being shoved into my back and nearly falling to my death, falling from the ship and landing on earth and Tox-N exposure. I wonder if I get this strong will from mom?

Mom.

I have never missed her more than I do now. I never wanted anything more than to have her back. For my family to be back together, without my supposed father-bot and with the team, with Tier. For the next few weeks she was on my processor constantly. I wanted her, I wanted to ask her a lot of questions, I wanted answers that she would know. I just wanted to see her again...the only one who cared about me and the only one who mattered in my life.

But I can't, because she's gone. Gone forever. I'll never see her again.

After waking up, Doc cleared me to leave the berth and I went into my room with Parate, Sanna, Tier and the twins. Parate sat on a chair and passed out. I pulled out an extra berth and Sanna and the twins slept there. Teir and I shared my berth, which is something I didn't mind.I went to berth that night crying my optics out and Tier,who faked her power down, was the one who comforted me by wrapping her arms around me. I don't know why but I did, but I buried my head into her shoulder. I cried all night and slept all day.

I keep to myself now a days. I drive around more than usual. I don't pull pranks anymore nor pull that many jokes. If I'm at the base, I just sit around and stare at nothing. Lost in my thoughts. Lost in my memories. I get concerned comments and looks from everyone. They think I'm depressed. I don't think I am. Wait...I started cutting myself in secret...is that depression? I don't know. But then again, there's a lot of things I don't know.

One thing I don't know is why Bulkhead all of a sudden starts treating me like a kid. He keeps following me around, he keeps asking me if I'm ok, he always needs to know where I am and with who. He even scolded me when he caught me cutting. I don't trust him..I don't think I ever can. I mean what other secrets can he be keeping from me? He kept the secret of knocking my lights out when I spotted him. He kept the secret of watching my mom get killed. It doesn't matter if he thought she saw him or not, he should have warned her. I don't want to know, I don't care to know.

I do know that things have gone back to normal. The kids still play with me and attend their lesson's. Dijette couldn't wait to sing her new song, Kade didn't want to show off his smarts, Blur was too busy learning codes from Optimus, Micra rolled around with Rollie, Aura and Arcee trained together and little Tobit came over to either me or WheelJack and start wrestling around. I would stand by and watch them during their lesson's from other member's of the team. Teir and the others refuse to leave my side. They even started calling me"Commander Smokescreen".

After awhile, I started to try going organic mode for a change. I went to this 'college' so I could learn along with the kids. It's kind of like the academy. I even have half of the team wanting to go. But I wonder, if they do go what would change? Nothing. I would still feel the same way about Bulkhead.

All I know is that I am now a different bot. And I don't think I can ever go back to being who I was again.


	17. Chapter 17

I never realized how much my life would change after joining team Prime. I expected to be something great after I joined, great like Optimus or Bulkhead or Ratchet. Just to know that I'm of something of great importance just warmed my spark. More than anything I wanted to be something that someone could look up to, a role model like my mother-bot was to me. What I didn't expect was finding out who my father-bot is, learning who the bot was who stood by and let my mom die, I've learned who to trust and who is a back stabber, I now know how important my family was and why Alpha Trion chose me as his guard fresh out of the Academy. And I didn't expect the agony I would go through just to know these revelations. And somehow I escaped with a few other bots, one I have my optics on, and survived. Sometimes though, I wish I didn't.

In the days after I woke from a coma, things have been different around the base. Teir and the others have been following me around. They've asked me to train them for battle. So for about three weeks now I, along with a few others from the team, have been teaching them how to fight and how to defend against the Con's. They've actually started calling me 'Commander Smokescreen'. Arcee has spoken to me much, she seems more sad than anything else when she looks at me. I can't help but wonder why. Bulkhead has changed the most; he's been checking on me. Nearly everyday he checks to make sure I'm ok, if I'm in pain or anything really. What's he trying to do? Sometimes I find it creepy that he watches me and follows me everywhere. Like now.

"Bulkhead what do you want?" I asked taking my attention away from training. Big green came from around the corner and crossed his arms.

"Nothing, just watching,"

"Me or the scouts?" Why did I ask? I know what the answer is.

"Both,"

"Mind tellin' me why you watch me all the time? It's starting to freak me out," I looked back and crossed my arms.

"Oh you know, since I was the last one with you when you were taken I might as well make sure that doesn't happen again,"

"Well don't let me burden your time," I said with as much sympathy as I could manage. I still can't look at him without thinking of my dead mom.

"Don't worry, you're not a burden,"

"Yeah sure,"

I watched as Teir and Sanna fought feirecly. Arc and Ree stood by studying the femme's moves. Since the twins are the youngest ones we decided to let them study before training. Parate coached both femme's just as he was trained. This was a normal thing, everyday I would have them train and fight each other. They've been away from reality for so long that I doubt they even know how to fight a Decepticon but no better time to start training than now.

"Are you ok?"Oh here we go, Bulkhead's questioning hour.

"Yes," I said plainly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I felt a knot in my gut wires. I wanted to scream, hit him, accuse him that this is all his fault. I turned my head away from him, feeling his optics on the back of my head.

"You haven't been the same since you've returned. You use to pull pranks with Bee, you use to laugh all the time, you were just this bright and happy kid,"

"And how am I different?" I whispered not meanting for him to hear.

"You seem depressed, angry, sad like all the time. Like something was ripped from you when you were on the ship,"

"Something wasn't ripped from me, I was given something that..."I stopped. What am I doing?

He waited for a moment," Given what?"

I couldn't get it out. I didn't want to tell Bulkhead or anyone what happened to me. I just couldn't bear it if they found out who my 'father-bot' is, who my family is and what I possess. I just don't know how to tell them when it's not even clear to me. I still have a lot of questions that demand answers.

"It doesn't matter," I said looking back at the scouts.

"Yes it does kid," Bulkhead stood in front of me as if I could look at him,"You can't bottle up emotions like that. Take it from Arcee, she knows what happens when you exclude your feelings from everyone else. It's not good for anyone, bot or human,"

"I'll be fine," I said without meaning.

"The rest of us don't think so,"

I kept my mouth shut. I'm not obliged to answer a traitor. If I don't want to answer him than I don't.

"Smoke why won't you tell us what happened to you?"

What did happen to me? That's the question I always ask myself. 'What happened to me?' How do I answer?

"Smokescreen answer me,"

Who the slag are you to tell me what to do? I thought to myself, I never say anything like that out loud. I'm not in the mood to fight or argue.

"Come on kid,"

"How can I answer when I don't even know what happened?" I whispered unintentially.

"What do you mean?"

Scrap, I had to think of an idea to get Bulkhead off my arse.

"Take five guys," I said and walked over to them. Sanna and Tier broke off and bend over taking exhausted breaths. They both looked at each other pleased.

"That was amazing!" Arc yelled taking Ree's servo.

"Good job Sanna, Tier," I wrapped my arm around her. She snuggled up to me. I guess she and I are a couple now, so are Sanna and Parate. I guess I've liked Tier since we first met. What can I say? She's stunning, she's very cute when she's shy, she warms my spark everytime I see her. I just can't help but love her.

"Us next!" Tobi ran in with Micra behind him. The little Bee and Bianna juniors begged every day for me to coach their training.

"You two know that if I even try to train you,"I joked,"You're mom and dad will have my head,"

"But they don't have to know,"Micra begged.

"You're mom has optics and audio receptors everywhere. Not a thing involving you kids doesn't go by without her knowing,"

"Oh curses," Tobi said crossing his arms.

"But you can watch," I compromised gesturing to Parate.

Parate smiled excitedly. He's always up for a battle, it's one of his favorite hobbies. That's how we train the femme's, they watch us. So I guess the sparkling's could watch, they just can't join.

Parate and I stood a few feet from each other. He closed his optics, took deep breaths and relaxed his body. I stretched my neck wries left and right, stretched both arms and legs. There's no need to state the rules, both of us knew what the rules were. Right as Sanna yelled three Parate charged at me and I charged at him. I threw the first punch and he ducked. He swung his leg and I jumped and brougth my landing servo to his faceplate. He dodged it with ease. Parate was as skilled as an Elite Guardsman. As odd as it seems, he started out in the Elite Guard and graduated a year behind his class. That's why he and I train together, our skills are equal as well in strength. In our training, we roll around, kick and throw punches at one another but never really hurt each other.

This time however, our landing pads slipped. My landing pad met his knee and his met my faceplate. Parate landed right on his faceplate and I twirled in the air and landed right on my arm. The pain shot right up my arm and I coughed. I rolled over clutching my arm and Parate was groaning holding his faceplate. Teir was by my side and Bulkhead was right behind her.

"Darlins' y'all a'right?" Sanna asked standing by Parate's, Arc and Ree were laughing hysterically.

"'Ot funny!" Parate muffled.

"Ouch. Well that's a first," I said sitting up," Way to go Parate you manage to get me on my...bottom," Can't swear around Bee's kids, he'll kill me. Trust me.

"Same to you Commander Smokescreen," He removed his servo and took Sanna's as she helped him up.

I looked up and spotted Bulkhead offering me his servo. For a moment, I was happy as can be and now it's gone like water on a hot day. I put my hand up telling him I don't want it and stood up. I took Teir's servo and we walked out of the room.

That's what I mean, things have changed in ways I can't understand. I'm just as lost as I was when I first came here.


	18. Chapter 18

Driving has been my sanctuary for these past few weeks. Whenever I get the chance, I would transform and go for a drive around Jasper. I just want to be alone. More than anything I just wanted to be alone. Sometimes these drives would help clear my processor, sometimes they would help calm me down. More or less, I take this time to remember my past and connect the dots. I suppose it would make sense that mom and I were related to Alpha Trion. How else would mom have the money to move from one place to another? But why wouldn't she tell me? Then I wouldn't have felt so awkward every time I saw him. But I still don't know what is inside me, what that giant blue thing was. Most of all, I didn't know why Roads was after it. I only have the Blue Gem. I think my mom had the Green Gem since I saw her optics turn bright green once. Then were is the Red Gem? Would it be in granny? It might be since he killed her. But how did he get it?

Bulkhead knows I go on these drives but he still worries. I guess it's because sometimes I would drive into power down. How I do that I don't know. This time I drove a little further than usual. I drove all the way until I saw a bunch of buildings and humans were filing out. I recognized this building, I think Jack called this a college. Somewhere he's going as soon as he's done with high school. College looked very interesting, sometimes I wished I could be a human. There's so many things to do but with very little time.I envy these humans. Everything is so simple for them. Then I wonder if any of them are like me; suffering. Filled with unending questions with no answers.

Then I overheard one of the humans walking by me. I think they're both females.

"I heard that there were giant talking machines that came out of nowhere,"One said.

"Talking machines? Did you go through the drive through again?" The other said.

"Shut up! I'm being serious! I saw this little blue motorcycle change ..and it just stood up! I'm not kidding!" Oh great. Who blew their cover this time? Smokescreen caught Arc and Ree a few times coming out of their vehicle mode in plain sight. A few times Sanna and Teir have done it too, but their's was more accidental.

"Sure Kia, whatever you say," The first one walked away.

"Come on Tina don't you believe me?!"The second yelled running up to her.

Oh no. The blue motorcycle is either Arcee or Arc or Ree. It has to be one of them. I wouldn't think that Arcee would be that careless. Arc and Ree are young I doubt they would even understand why they need to be incognito. I decided to contact base and give them a heads up in case someone posted it online.

"Smokescreen to base,"

I could hear static and someone trying to speak into it.

"Smokescreen to base,"

"Hello? Hello? How does this thing work?" It was Parate. What was he doing trying to run the comlink?

"Parate why are you on the comlink?"

"Oh Commander sir. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice for a moment there,"

"Hey ask Arc and Ree if they went driving earlier,"

"Yeah sure. Where are you anyway?Uh...sir" It's not that I mind them calling me 'sir', but it does get annoying after awhile.

"Went out for a drive. I wanted to get away from Bulkheads prying optics and always wanting to know what I'm doing,"

"Oh I see."I could a small restraint in his voice box." So will I see you out in the fields?"

"Yeah I'm heading there now,"

"Oh ok, I shall see you there Commander,"

"Smokescreen out,"

"Base out?"

Good old Parate. He's been in the field, he knows how to run a comlink, yet he can still be so clueless. Parate and WheelJack are the only one's I confide in. Kind of like brothers...whatever that is. I'm new to nicknames; the only name I've ever been called is Smokescreen. Scratch that, mom did call me 'dear' 'honey' or more often 'My Spark'. I miss her. Everyday I miss her, I don't think anyone can understand how much my mother-bot and I loved each other. My mom was everything to me. I was everything to her.

Why did she have to die? Why Bulkhead?

Base:

I can't believe this! I let him out of my sight for one minute and he's gone. How can someone as loud as him be so sneaky? I mean common not even Tobit's that sneaky. So where could Smoke have disappeared off to this time? I've searched everywhere; his room, training grounds, front base. He just disappeaered and boy was it making me angry. I decided to search for him again in his room. I've searched under his berth, in nearly every corner. Still no sign of him.

"Uh, Bulk?"

"Yaw!" I yelped, jumped up and hit my head on the ceiling. Looking behind me I spotted WheelJack looking at me confused.

"What are you doin' in the kids room?" He asked walking in.

"I'm looking for Smoke. Seen him?"

"Last time I checked he went for a drive,"

"He's suppose to check in with me before he goes outside the base!" I yelled and barged by WheelJack.

"No Bulk he's suppose to check in with someone on this team. Like everyone else is suppose to,"

"I'm suppose to be protecting him Jackie. How can I do that when the kids not even here?"

"Now hold on a minute Bulk, ya can't keep him in a bubble. If I know the Elite Guard, he would've rebelled against you no matter what."

"Rebel my hide. Kid's completely ignoring me,"

"Give him some space Bulk. He just needs time to get back to being his old self,"

Bulkhead groaned and rolled his optics. Not too long after the kid woke out of the comma, Smoke and WheelJack started hanging out like friends. Smokescreen kind of looked up to WheelJack as a brother. Smoke even told Jackie about what I did! Jackie should be on my side! He knew I frozed up a lot when I was young! And somehow WheelJack's been looking out for Smoke like a kid brother. Bianna thought it was cute that the two newbies of team Prime were getting along. But to me I found it irritating. I thought WheelJack would be on my side, but he's favoring the kid!

"Look Jackie,"I turned to face him," It's bad enough that I let his mom die. I made a promise to her that I would protect Smoke. I can't fail her again,"

"Have you even told him?"

"I can't tell him. I promised her I wouldn't tell Smokescreen,"

"Then there's no way Smokescreen would allow you to watch him without a good reason,"

"He's just gonna have to accept it,"

Both of us jumped when Bianna yelled for everyone to assemble.

Bianna:

What in the name of Cybertron is he thinking?! What could they possibly be thinking?

Both teams assembled in front of me with concerned optics. They knew that if I assemble them, they know somethings wrong.

"What is it sister?" Teama asked standing on one side of me. Bee stood on the other.

"I'm seeing Smoke and Parate,"

I could feel the tension in Bulkhead. He nearly ran up to me pushing everyone out of the way. Good thing Jackie has a hold of him.

"Where is he? What are they doing?" Bulkhead nearly yelled. I know he's concerned for Smokescreen, but I can't understand anything.

"He is in the woods with Parate. Something's not right with them,"


	19. Chapter 19

Base:

Bianna used her gift to show everyone what she was seeing. Somehow it's a trait that's been in her family for many generations, somehow it wasn't in her mother. Bianna was seeing a dark forest dimly lit by the moons white light, Parate's dark blue optics glowed as he looked at Smokescreen. He seemed nervous, as was Smokescreen.

"He's scared," Bianna stated as she studied the area. Bulkhead was more occupied with what Smokescreen was doing.

Why is he in the woods? Bulkhead wondered.

"It's not hard at all Parate," Smokescreen said," I mean how many times have we done this?"

"Commander, you have done this more times than I have," Parate was still shaking.

What are they talking about? Bulkhead wracked his processor around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Really?" Smokescreen opened his palm and nearly everyone gasped. Bulkhead himself was shocked in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was in front of over Smokescreens servos were scars and tears. From the tip of his fingers to all the way past his wrist were long tear marks. It made sense to Bianna yet not to Bulkhead. All he could think about was 'who would do this to him?' 'What was going on?' Bianna couldn't believe how moronic Bulkhead was acting. It's very clear to everyone else on what was going on. But they also didn't see what Bulkhead was seeing.

Bulkhead saw Smokescreen's mother-bot standing on the other side of him. She was staring at Smokescreen in pain and sadness, lubricants pouring from her optics. Bulkhead could see that she wanted to take her son into her arms, comfort him, love him. But...because of him...she can't.

Smokescreen brought out a knife that humans would call a 'pocket knife:Autobot size'. Acrion threw her head back and hissed in pain. Bulkhead looked back at Smokescreen, he saw Energon dripping from his servo. That's when Bulkhead understood what was happening.

"He's cutting his servos?!" Bulkhead yelled and knocked Bianna out of focus. Bianna shook her head so to gain focus on what was in front of her. She was surprised that he didn't see Smoke's wrist. "How could he do that?! What is the matter with him?!"

"Bulkhead please,"Bianna said rubbing her optics,"It's probibly just a phase,"

"Bianna he's not one of your kids!"

"He's not your sparkling either Bulkhead," She lowered her servos and looked at him."Just give him some space-"

"If I give him space he'll wind up killing himself!" Bulkhead yelled in Bianna's face. WheelJack came up and gently pushed Bulkhead back.

"Take it easy Bulk," Jackie said putting his hands up,"Shortie's trying to help you understand-"

"But out Jackie! This doesn't concern you,"

"No it doesn't, but I can't just stand by while you yell at her. A mother-bot of the future of Cybertron and someone who is much smaller than you,"

"What? Are you afraid I'll do something bad to her? I'm not that kind of bot!"

"I'm not taking that chance," Jackie crossed his arms, refusing to move.

"Unbelieveable! How would you know Bianna!?"

"While I was in the hospital, I saw a bot nearly Smoke's age with puts all over their shell nearly every day,"

"Yeah you would know that," Bulkhead jumped slightly in shock. Bianna's optics showed a little bit of pain. Bulkhead immediatly felt guilty. Bianna was born prematurly. Those born prematurly suffered serious diseases through out their life cycles. Bianna was lucky that her mother-bot had the connections to help her through those hard times. However, Bianna spent a great deal of her life in the hospital right below a school. Kept away from ever knowing her father-bot, kept away from making any friends. All she had were the medics and her mother-bot."BB, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She met his optics with understanding," I understand Bulkhead,"

"I'm just trying to keep my promise that's all,"

"I know,"

"I'm just trying to protect him and find out what happened to him on that ship,"

Bianna's optics looked down in pity and sorrow. Bulkhead recognized that look.

"You know?" Bulkhead asked walking up to her. Jackie put up his servo and stopped Bulkhead from going any closer.

"Yes I do," Bianna looked back at him,"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone until he was ready,"

"Ready?"

"If you saw what he and I saw, you would understand why."

"What did you see?"

Bianna hesitated. How could she explain it? She still felt the same pain Smokescreen felt.

"What he went through was inhumane, dispicable, harsh beyond comprehension. It's something I can't even explain. That and it is against my rules to share something private without permission,"

"I'm giving you permission!" Bulkhead yelled nearly running Jackie over.

"Not yours, Smokescreens,"

"Bianna-"

"Bulkhead I can't. My powers won't work unless I have someone's permission. He asked me not to tell and I said I wouldn't without his say so,"

Bulkhead felt so much anger building up inside him, he felt so irritated he had no idea what to do. He knew one thing was for sure, he was going to have a serious talk with the kid when he returns.

Smokescreen:

Smokescreen brought out the knife. He held it out in front of him watching it shine in the moons light. He would rub it against his finger, but he didn't feel like cutting a finger tip tonight. No, tonight it's going to be something painful. Something that will take away his thoughts and questions quickly. He looked over at Parate who wa already cutting the palm of his servo. Smokescreen remembered the first time they decided to do this.

Just a week after he woke, he was under so much stress that he wanted to drive off a cliff. However, Parate offered a different solution. Parate gave Smokescreen a spare knife and showed him how to cut. He taught him how to cut deep enough to erase the pain in his spark. He taught him not to cut too deep otherwise he'll cause his own death. Something Smokescreen has thought and considered about a lot.

Taking the sharpest part of the blade, he pressed it against the soft part of his wrist and sliced. Smokescreen has done this so many times that it doesn't really damage him that much. The first time wasn't bad either. His body was still trying to rid of the electric shocks and pains of those blocks in his body. The cutting was 'a piece of cake' as humans put it.

Closing his optics, he sat down and relaxed against a tree. He let the Energon flow smoothly out of his wrist. While sitting there he listened to the sounds of the trees in the wind, he felt the coolness of the wind on his faceplate. Sometimes nature would be so kind to Smokescreen. The wind was so comforting it felt like his mother was caressing him. The ground felt like a soft berth back on Cybertron.

Sometimes he would take advantage of this oprotunity to think about his life. How different it would have been if his mother-bot were around. How different he would be. He wished she was here, he wished she would answer all his questions. Answer what he needed to know.

"Commander sir?" Parate said bringing Smokescreen out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Smokescreen answered, keeping his optics shut.

"Have you been wondering about your family's past?" Smokescreen's optics shot up. Raising his head, he looked over at Parate. He studied him closley.

"And If I have?"

"I think I have some answers,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes sir. Where would you like me to start?"

Smokesreen couldn't believe his audio receptors. Perhaps Smokescreen could finally get his answers he's been looking for. He wanted to know so bad for so long. Should he take up on his offer? What should he do?


	20. Chapter 20

The team gathered at the center of the base staring at what seemed like a time travel machine. All around were levels and pulls and in the center was a clear bowl. Kclayna walked around the relic, taking in every small bot in the room gazed in awe at the relic. It was something none of them have seen before.

"The DNA Tracker,"Optimus stated, walking up beside Kclayna. He too stared at in amazement. He didn't remember what the relic did, nor if it made much difference. Never the less, it needed to stay out of Decepticon hands.

"I remember seeing this thing,"Smokescreen stated gazing at it.

"What does it do?" Ratchet asked, studying the relic.

"With one drop of one's Eneregon, this relic will tell you anything you want to know about you." Smokescreen stated from memory." This thing will tell you your past, your family, your rank...everything,"

Everything? Bianna wondered.

"Well let's test that subject," Kclayna walked up to it,pricked her finger and dropped a sample of her Energon into the bowl. The machine came to life as it glowed a bright blue nearly white color. A screen at the top came up and typed in white words and had the voice of a femme.

"Name:Kclayna. Rank: Autogirl Medic. Mother-Bot,"The relic paused and typed if she wanted to see the name of her mom. She clicked yes,"Mother-Bot: Tailen. Father-Bot."It paused again to ask. Tailen stared at herself in the screen as a list of things she has done formed beside it. Her gaze then went to Kclayna. She wa hesitant. Why would she hesitate? Everyone wondered that same question. Kclayna always wanted to know who her father-bot was and now is her chance. However, she clicked 'no'.

"Kclayna-"Tailen said walking up to her.

"No mom,"She said. Everyone could see she was starting to get emotional. They could see she was fighting back her curiosity and pain. "It's best that I don't know," She turned quickly and ran into Ratchet, wrapping her arms around him. Ratchet nearly fell backwards when she hugged him. Looking down at her with pity, he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"I agree," Tailen smiled at her daughter and husband.

Bianna took a step forward and stood in front of the machine. The answers she desperately wanted was right in front of her. She had the chance to find out who she is, what she has the potential of becoming. She took out a needle and pricked the tip of her finger. Holding her servo over the bowl, the blue Energon dropped into the bowl and the words reappeared.

"Name:Bianna. Rank:Autogirl Scout. Mother-Bot?" She pressed 'yes'. "Mother-bot: Mistress Magnette," A picture of Mistress Magnette appeared right next to her name. Bianna braced herself for the next question."Father-bot". Bianna was scared, like Kclayna she grew up without knowing her father-bot. She always wanted to know since her mom talked about him constantly. Now that she was about to find out who he was, so many questions buzzed in her processor. 'Is he a Con? Was he a leader? Was he killed? Would anyone recognized him?' Bianna didn't know, all she knew was that she had to push the button. She had to know. She deserved to know who she was not only for her sake, but for the sake of her sparklings. She pressed 'yes'.

"Father-bot:Ultra Magnus," A picture of Ultra Magnus appeared,"Autobot Commander" The relic stated after saying his name. Bianna heard the shocked gasps and chokes of her teammates. She heard the words they yelled'She's his daughter?! Magnus, the Commander, has a daughter? How is that even possible?' Bianna blocked out what they were saying, their questions and statements. All she wanted to do was stare at her father-bot. She could't believe it. Her father-bot was well known with her teammates. But not to her. She questioned herself 'was he too busy to be with her? Was he too busy to see her?' She wanted to meet him, she wanted to know why.

"Bee whir?" B came up to her and placed a servo on her shoulder. Bianna was too shocked to say anything. It was so clear to her now. She is the daughter of Ultra Magnus and Mistres Magnette.

She looked at B with a smile. She felt so satisfied, so happy that nothing could ever replace that feeling of wholeness. B went to try it next. Using a needle, he pricked his finger and let the drop fall into the bowl. The machine whirred again and letters and words appeared.

"Name:Bumblebee. Rank:Autobot Scout. Mother-bot." B felt nervous. He didn't remember his family, he remembered being raised in an orphanage. However he did have Processor Dreams, two of them each night. The same ones over and over again. One had two bots and another had one femme. Could they be the ones he's been looking for? Have they been in B's Processor Dreams this whole time? He was going to find out. He pressed 'yes'.

"Mother-bot: Micra." A thin yet small femme's picture showed right next to her name. Bumblebee stared at her in disbelief. It wasn't that the femme was the exact femme from one of his dreams. In his Processor Dream, she was with a mech and she was crying. She was handing him over to somone small than her and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and smiled warmly. The mech set a servo on Bumblebees head with scared blue optics. He motioned for the one who was carrying him to would wake without knowing why she was crying or what happened to them.

He was staring is disbelief because he knew that name, and the name was the name of his second born daughter.

"My name!" Micra yelled in excitement. Bumblebee looked upon his sparkling who resembled Bianna so much. He stared in disblief that he named his daughter after his mother-bot.

"Father-bot." Bumblebee felt excited and full of joy. Like Bianna, answers were coming to him. And he couldn't be more excited. He pressed 'yes'.

"Father-bot:Commander Tobit-Kade,"

"Hey look bro,"Tobit yelled, pointing,"Our names are on the screen!"

"I see Tobi," Kade looked at it curiously.

"Sister-bot" Bumblebee stared at it as did the rest of the team. Everyone didn't know that this relic could show siblings as well. He remembered one femme that was always alone with him. She took care of him in his dream, then it would end with her screaming 'Run BB! Run!'. He aimlessly pressed 'yes'.

"Sister-bot:Dijette,"

B couldn't believe it. He named over half of his sparklings after his family. He knew those names were familiar to him, he just didn't know how. He looked at the sparklings, seeing bits and pieces of his family in each of them. Each of them gazed on pridefully seeing that their names were on the screen. How could they not know how important they were?

" Heir to the Stinger Clan," Bumblebee's happiness and pride evaporated into shock. The Stinger Clan died after the war started. Each of them either died fighting, or giving over their spark to destroy the major ships. It wasn't that the name that bothered him, it was 'Heir' that bothered him. Turning around, he saw his picture beside the title.

"You're the only survivor of the Stinger Clan?" Ratchet stared in surprised."How? All of them perished,"

"Perhaps the Commander and Micra saved Bumblebee before they died," Tailen offered.

"But how could they not see it? How could the medics not say anything?"

"What if he wasn't found near the site? What if he was found somewhere far off?"

Bumblebee blocked them out. The Processor Dreams now made sense as well. His parents died protecting him, his sister died protecting him. Bumblebee was born into a family and he remembers them. He couldn't be more happier than he was now.

He jumped when he saw Smokescreen standing beside him pricking his finger and dropping it into the bowl. The relic gathered the sample and the letters appeared.

"Name:Smokescreen. Rank:Autobot Elite Guardsman. Mother-bot" Smokescreen pressed the button hastily. He knew who his mother-bot was, he didn't need to worry about it.

"Mother-Bot:Lady Acrion," Smokescreen froze. For the first time in a long time, he laid optics upon his mother. He stared at her bright faceplate. He remembered how she smiled at him, how much she loved him, how much they mattered to each other. He remembered the good times they had together. The games they played, the places they visited, the good life. Something Smokescreen missed so excruciatingly much.

"Smokescreen,"Optimus said bringing him back. Smokescreen shook his head and pressed the next button.'Father-bot.' Smokescreen froze again, this time in fear. If he pressed yes, what would the team do? Would they hate him? Would they kill him? What would they do? What? Smokescreen didn't know, but there was one thing that was for definite. After everything he went through, after everything he was told, after the memories and connecting the dots for weeks.

"I have to know," Smokescreen whispered. He pressed the 'yes' and that cursed name and faceplate showed.

"Father-bot: Roads'. Smokescreen had a sudden urge. Heat burned his faceplate, hate filled his spark and soul. The pain and agony plagued his memory data. His optics were blind with pure rage. Smokescreen swung a fist back ready to hit the screen.

"Smoke no!" Bulkhead grabbed Smokescreen's wrist shooting pain right up his arm. Smokescreen hissed and tried to pull his arm away, but Bulkhead refused to let go. Smokescreen struggled and kicked Bulkhead, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of my wrist Bulk!"Smokescreen yelled, feeling the pain burning his arm. He tried to pry Bulkheads big hand off, but Bulkhead's grip was tight.

"I won't let go if you're going to hit a relic,"

"I won't hit it! Let go! You're hurting me!" Smokescreen yelled and Bulkhead nearly fell backward like he was hit by an unseen force. Yet his grip stayed. Bulkhead slammed Smokescreen's wrist on the floor forcing Smokescreen's servo to open. Bulkhead stared in shock for a second at the tears. Then he looked at Smokescreen who was withering in pain.

"Bulkhead let go of Smokescreen,"Optimus commanded. Bulkhead let go and backed away glaring at Smokescreen who glared back. Both had threatening glares in their optics.

"What's this?" Ratchet pushed a button and the screen changed."Impossible," Ratchet said reading the words.

"What is it?" Teama asked trying to read over his shoulder. Ratchet looked at Smokescreen in disbelief. Smokescreen stood up and met Ratchet's gaze, he knew what he found out.

"It says that Roads is a Decepticon,"

Everyone's heads turned to look at Smokescreen who looked down at his feet. He felt ashamed, devastated. Why did he have to have a father-bot who's a Con? Why did his mother-bot love him? Why... he had to brace himself for anything. Blames, accusations, guns and weapons aimed at him. Whatever they wanted to do to him, he was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

"You're part Con?" Bulkhead asked keeping his glare threatening. Smokescreen glared back at him.

I can play this game too, Smokescreen thought to himself.

"That thing is wrong."Smokescreen stated, pointing to the relic."Roads is not my father-bot. I have no father-bot."

"I've read about this relic Smokescreen. It's never wrong." Ratchet stated, reading everything.

"There's your proof."

"It means nothing." Smokescreen growled."He is not my father-bot. If I had one he would be here, but he's not."

"Smoke look at that thing!" Bulkhead pointed to the screen."It clearly states-"

"I know what it says! I'm not stupid!"

"Then why are you denying it!?"

Smokescreen hesitated, trying to figure out how to tell them. Should he lie? No that would be hypocritical. Then...

"It says on his record that he masssacered his own family before the war blaming it on Autobots. It also says that he killed a whole clan with undead terror-cons."

Smokescreen shut his optics. He remembered that day; the day a nearby clan asked for our help and all of them died.

"He killed the adoptive of Alpha Trion?" Ratchet said in disbelief. He heard of her death, but not who killed her.

"You really think that my father did that? My creator, if I had one, would have fought with them. Not against them."

Bulkhead nearly roared in anger."He looks like you! His oil runs in your pipes! He created you! Why are you this way to him?"

"If you only knew what he did to me,"Smokescreen walked up to Bulkhead. His servos shaking, his head filling with hot rage. His optics narrowed at Bulkhead."What you saw when you found me was not even half of it. The things he's done to me and my mom. He is not my creator. He is nothing but a Con who needs to be taken down. Just like the others." Smokescreen stopped right in front of Bulkhead, craning his neck so to stare right into his optics.

"You're part Con Smoke-"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"You really think I am?" Smokescreen shot at him. Then he backed away, unhinged his cannon and threw it at Bulkhead. "If you really think I'm part Decepticon,"Smokescreen paused so to relax his wires."Then you better kill me."

Tier yelled and ran to his side. Smokescreen pushed her behind him as she fought him. Tier wouldn't let Bulkhead hurt him, she wouldn't let any bot hurt him. But she couldn't get out of his grasp, she couldn't move. Lubricants falling from her optics, her body shaking with fear.

"Go ahead,"Smokescreen encouraged as Bulkhead stared blankly at the cannon. Glancing at the others, watching their stunned faceplates watching Bulkhead. "Do it."

"Bulk..."Jackie warned not moving but watching his best friend face against a bot he considered a brother.

"Smokescreen take your cannon back," Kclayna begged.

"Don't do it Bulkhead." Senti threatened. She stood ready to pounce.

Just then the kids and Fowler came in. All four stopped once they saw Smokescreen and Bulkhead staring at one another.

"Whoa."Jack said,"What's going on?"

"Bulk..."Miko was baffled looking down at the cannon. Raf and Fowler were speechless, no one knew what to do.

"Accept what you are kid."

"Never."Smokescreen growled."I would rather die."

"No!" Tier screamed, fighting with all her might. Somehow, Smokescreen was much stronger than she was.

"I want you to,"Smokescreen said feeling the honesty spill out." Just end me. You would be doing me a big favor."

Bulkhead never felt so much rage towards one bot, not even towards Breakdown. Why did he agree to guard a brat? The brat of a Con even. How could Smokescreen act so selfish? How could she ask this of him? How could she trust him when he's the one who let her die?

"Kill me Bulkhead." Smokescreen's optics started to fill with lubricants. The familiar blue optics were pleading. Bulkhead saw that the kid wanted to die. "My life has been torturous enough. Just end it and put me out of my misery. Please." Smokescreen swallowed the sobs that tthreatened to come out. He tightened his grip in his other servo. He dug his fingers into his palm, allowing Energon to spill and drop. Bulkhead refused to notice, he saw that was lying about that part. Yet his optics were still pleading.

"Why would you want to die?" He asked, picking up the cannon.

"Bulk don't!" Jackie yelled.

"You remember him. Roads." Bulkhead nodded."He used you against me. He used Tier and Arcee against me. He was going to kill all three of you if I didn't give him what he wanted. What makes you think he's not going to do it again? I know what he's after. If you kill me everyone will be safe and my families secret dies with me."

"Secret?"

"Yes. The secret of the Gem's."

"Gem's?" Kclayna remembered her premonition. Gem's was one of the factors to save Cybertron.

"Yes." Smokescreen relaxed and opened his chest. A blue gem gleamed right in front of his spark. Everyone stared at it in amazement. The gem glowed like the sun on Cyberton. The color of it reminded the kids of the brightest ocean or even the sky. Smokescreen closed his chest and the gem went back. Smokescreen's optics opened.

"You possess the gem!" Kclayna yelled." The gem that is from my premonition. The gem is needed to revive Cybertron."

Smokescreen remained unmoved by the importance of the gem. He knew they needed all three gems was no need to get excited.

"You know where the other two remain?"Optimus stated.

"Yes sir, I do." Smokescreen knew they needed an answer."I will tell you where they lie before I die."

"I still don't understand..."

"I want to die by the hands of the one who watched my mom die."He closed his optic as a lubricant came out. Bulkhead saw how miserable Smokescreen was. Maybe he should do them both a favor. He would end his promise and put the kid out of his misery. They both get what they he saw a misty apparition behind Smokescreen with threatening green optics staring at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." A femme's voice whispered in his optics. Bulkhead realized Acrion was talking to him.

"No." Bianna said, standing in front of Smokescreen."I won't let you kill him Bulkhead."

"Nor will I."Parate stood to the side of Bianna.

"Or I." Arc stood on the other side.

"N-n-nor I-I." Ree stood next to her twin. Teir pushed herself out of Smokescreen's grasp, grabbed his wrist and forced him behind her.

"You will have to get pass all of us to get to him." Tier stated, holding him still. Smokescreen felt something he hasn't felt in awhile. Watching everyone defend him...he felt something inside him warm up.A part of him he thought died long before the war started. He couldn't help but stare at all of them in awe. Even Bulkhead seemed surprised, but he still held the cannon. Then a bot stood in front of the cannon.

"Drop it Bulk." Jackie stood in front of him with the tip of the cannon against his chest."You can't blast him without blasting me." Bulkhead was stunned. Jackie was actually standing up for the , feeling defeated, put the cannon back down. He stood up and looked at Smokescreen.

"Tell us what you know about the Gem's." Bulkhead demanded.


	22. Chapter 22

Smokescreen leaned against the wall, watching Tier and Sanna train. He tried as hard as he could to calm himself after that lash out. Beside Roads, Bulkhead was next in line on Smokescreens anger list. He couldn't understand anything. Usually Bulkhead understood him, he always stood up for him. So why would he call him that? Why would he accuse him? Smokescreen didn't expect Bulkhead to pick up the cannon.

Yeah, some protector. He thought to himself. He shut his optics in pain. The conversation he had with the rest of the team, was not how he planned on telling them. He hoped to never tell them.

Then he felt a push from behind. Gasping he caught his fall and turned around. WheelJack stood there with his fist up.

"Oh come on!" He said with a smile."You otta know better."

Smokescreen put his servos up in a fist. He couldn't figure out what WheelJack was doing until he started swinging. Smokescreen dodged every swing and combated it with his own. Smokescreen chuckled when WheelJack tripped. That's when he realized what WheelJack was doing. WheelJack still saw him as a rival, a brother. For some reason, Smokescreen couldn't express how happy he was. After the whole ordeal with Bulkhead and Arcee, he looked to WheelJack for help. Smokescreen remembered the first time they got along...even though it nearly killed him.

It was a week after he returned home. He and WheelJack decided to share a room with Parate, Sanna, Tier and Senti. He realized that Smokescreen wasn't sleeping well. So he offered a medicine to help him.

"It helps me sleep."WheelJack had said."I think you can take the same amount I do."

He gave Smokescreen a purple liquid. Smokescreen examined it, he smelled the disgusting scent. It looked sticky, neauseating. But Smokescreen knew he had to get some powerdown. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed it in one gulp. He nearly gagged on it. He gave the cup back to WheelJack and his optics felt heavy and his body felt exhausted.

"See? It's already working."

"Thanks Jack." Smokescreen yawned and laid down on the berth as Teir walked in and laid beside him. WheelJack snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Whoa."WheelJack was pleasantly surprised."Knocked him right out. Nice." He walked over to his berth and pulled Senti close to him.

They had woken that morning feeling drowsily. WheelJack stretched his neckwires and continued walking to the center of the base.

"Long night?" Ratchet asked. How does he get up so early? WheelJack asked himself.

"Naw it's this medicine I take. Helps me sleep."

"What kind of medicine?"

"Not sure."

Ratchet would've chuckled. It was typical of WheelJack to do something like that, but it could be hazardous the team. He turned around.

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yeah." He pulled out a bottle and showed it. Ratchet took it and examined it.

"I've never seen this before." He gave it back thinking nothing of it. Until he told Tailen.

"Let me see it now." She demanded and he gave it to her.

"Are you the only one taking this?"She glared at him, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"No, I gave some to the kid. Knocked him right out. I think he's still asleep."

They looked at the clock. It was 1pm human time.

"That's odd, usually he's up by now." Bulkhead wondered starting to go to Smokescreen's room.

"How much did you give him?"Tailen demanded more than asked.

"Same amount I take."

"Are you nuts!?" She screamed in his face. WheelJack jumped back startled.

"What?"

Tailen ran to Smokescreens room where he laid looking lifeless. She ran to him and lifted his head back and foam came out of his mouth. Kclayna looked away nauseated. WheelJack stared in shock. He looked at the bottle and put it down gently. He felt guilty watching the foam seep out of the kids mouth. She put her head on his chest.

"His spark is very faint." WheelJack was starting to panic. He only meant to help Smokescreen not kill him. Tailen brought out a medical kit and after shocking the kids chest like they do on tv, Smokescreen gasped and shot up. He coughed up and spit out the foam in his mouth. Tailen patted his back so to make sure he coughs up the rest of the foam.

"Ow! Stop-stop hitting my back!" He shouted between coughs.

"Not until ever bit of that foam is out of your system."Tailen said."WheelJack get him something to wash this out with."

WheelJack nodded and ran. He returned with a glass of water that was forced out of his servos by Bulkhead. He held it up to Smokescreen's mouth.

"Drink now." Bulkhead demanded.

"No don't drink it!" She yelled, blocking his mouth."Swish it around and spit it out, then do it again." Removing her servo Smokescreen did what she said. He looked around, confused about everything. Smokescreen had no idea what was going on. Finally he was allowed to take a drink which nearly came spilling out when Tailen smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch." He whispered.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what that could have done to you?"

"No because I didn't know what it was. Jack said it was safe."

"And you believed him?"

Ouch, WHeelJack thought, that's kind of harsh.

"He's part of the team. Yes I did."

"Look it was an accident-" WheelJack said.

"I am aware of that. but shouldn't it come to you to know what is going into your system?"

WheelJack looked away ashamed.

"It was just an accident. It was my fault anyway. I said yes and put myself in this position." Smokescreen said, defending WheelJack.

"You could've died from what I saw."Bulkhead crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

Smokescreen shook his head. Tailen studied him, so far he was doing better.

"Well no need to worry now."She said irritated."It's done and over with. You both learned your lessons?"

"Yes ma'm."WheelJack and Smokescreen said in unison.

Since then, WheelJack has felt somewhat responsible for the kid. He never let the kid drink anything that was unknown to both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Bulkhead glared at the laughing mech's. Watching as they swung and kicked at each other. Even if they got hit they would laugh it off and go at it again. WheelJack was smiling and laughing like a sparkling. Smokescreen was finally laughing like he use too. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal. But Bulkhead refused to believe it. Nothing was adding up. He felt in his spark that Smokescreen was hiding something from them. The more he thought of this, the more he regretted his promise.

"I can't believe I'm babysitting a spoiled brat." Bulkhead growled.

"Cool it Bulk." WheelJack said taking a break.

"I'm perfectly 'cool' Jackie."Bulkhead shot at him. He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he was near the edge of his anger.

"Yeah and standing over here mumbling in rage is keeping it cool." WheelJack rolled his optics."You offered it to her remember?"

"No of course I don't remember." Bulkhead snapped sarcastically.

"Whoa don't get mad at me."WheelJack put his servos up in defense.

"Why didn't anyone talk me out of it?"

"No one even thought you were even going to offer. Come on Bulk, there's no one to blame but yourself."

Bulkhead glared angrily at him. How could he say that? 'No one to blame but yourself'? He can't be serious.

"Lady Acrion knew what I was getting myself into."

"Sshh Bulk! Smoke's going to hear you."

"Good let him! Let him know that I agreed to protect him because of that mom of his."

"That mom of mine?" Smokescreen approached Bulkhead.

"Now look what you did."WheelJack whispered angrily.

"Look what he did? What did he do?"Smokescreen asked baffled.

"I can't do it anymore Jackie. I gotta tell him and maybe he'll release me of my promise."Bulkhead hoped that perhaps Smokescreen will release him of his promise. Oh Primus he hoped so.

"What promise? What the slag are you talking about?"Smokescreen was starting to get scared. Maybe there was a reason Bulkhead was protecting Smokescreen. And he didn't like it. In fact, it weird him out.

"I made a promise to a bot that I would protect you."

"That's stupid. Why would you do that?"Smokescreen was holding his laugh. How pathetic can a bot get?" I'm an Elite Guardsman. I don't need protection. The only thing I need protection from is you."

"Whoa. Me?" That was something Bulkhead didn't see coming.

"Yes. You're always following me like I'm dangerous. You're always wondering where I am and scold me when I don't tell you. Has it ever occurred to you that you're not my creator."

"No, Roads is."

"NO HE IS NOT! I WAS BORN WITHOUT A CREATOR!"Smokescreen shouted causing every bot in the base to enter the training area.

"How could you say that about him?He created you. You should be happy to have met him." Bulkhead couldn't believe how selfish Smokescreen was. To say he doesn't have a creator even after finding out who he was. It was low and complex. Too complex for Bulkhead.

"You think I should be happy?"Smokescreen backed away shaking his head." You have no idea what he has done to me."

"Yeah because you won't tell anyone!"

Smokescreen was so full of rage that he didn't care what happened. Perhaps, it was best that he told them...or better yet...

"Fine. BB come in here please." Bianna jumped slightly. She knew what was coming.

"Hmm?"Pretending she didn't know.

"Go ahead and show them."

"Are you sure?"Bianna didn't want to see it again. She couldn't bear listening to him in pain. Seeing him that way. It was too much for her to handle. But perhaps this will settle the tense atmosphere in the base.

"Yes."

Bianna made sure that everyone was in the room. She couldn't bear showing it more than once. She suffered a Processor Mare for weeks after that. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself.

"Just please, no one scream." She closed her optics and allowed her memory to show.

The base disappeared into darkness. No one could see anything. Many wondered where they have gone. Then Kclayna screamed making every bot jump. In front of her was Smokesreen, but it wasn't him. Wounds were open and leaking, his arms were hung above his head. A puddle of energon laid in front of him, the sound of malicious laughter filled the room. So many dents and cuts, exposed wires. Ratchet was surprised that he was still online. Many bots would either go insane or be offline. Smokescreen coughed up Energon and shot a cruel glare at a bot.

Bulkhead was the one who was the most shock. In all his years fighting in the war, he never saw anyone take this much torment and live to tell the tale. Even the strongest of the wreckers couldn't live with this in his processor. Smokescreen was a rookie. Could he be that strong? Strong enough to live with this in his processor? Bulkhead couldn't believe it.

"I will never tell you!" He growled as energon leaked from his mouth. He gasped and hissed in pain as the rod went into an open wound. Most of the femmes turned away. Smokescreen's head shot up as he grunted in agony. Energon bubbling against the rod. His whole body was couldn't was stunned. WHo could be so cruel to a bot?

Once it moved, Smokescreen went limb. For a moment, Bulkhead thought the kid was dead. Until he raised his head.

"Tell me boy." Bulkhead, Arcee and Tier shot around. Roads was standing there. Tier backed away in fear and shut her optics. Sanna, Arc and Ree took her servos and tried to calm her down. Roads grasped Smokescreen's neck and held him up high."If you do not tell me, you are going to die."

"I would rather die than see your ugly faceplate, ya Decepticon wanna be."

Growling, he dropped Smokescreen. He laughed wickedly, covering his optic. The look he gave Smokescreen sent a chill of fear down everyone's back. His optics wasn't even red, it was just dark blue. But the way he looked at them...it wasn't normal or Cybertronian. This bot was a monster. A cruel, wicked, benevolent monster out for energon. Even WheelJack had a small sense of intimidation in his spark. He never met anyone like this before. Who could stand to look at him?

"Then I shall leave you to your fate. Day by day you will suffer. Eventually you will die. Just like your carrier." He grinned.

"Buff off freak!" Smokescreen yelled. Nearly every bot was shocked on how strong he was. For a rookie, he had the strength of a well experienced warrior. "You're nothing but a coward! You use femmes like a tool in your sick little game! One of these days, your own doings will be the death of you!" Roads roared and started beating Smokescreen brutally.

Bulkhead looked away as Roads began to beat on Smokescreen. All he could hear were energon-curdling shouts, gags, grunts...the sounds of one being tormented. Optimus himself felt his inside wires cringe at the sight on an Autobot warrior suffer like this. Yet he was able to hide it very well. He never even guessed that something as horrid as this would have came upon a young bot. True he did see the wounds. But he thought they were wounds of his escape.

When he finally stopped, his servos were stained with blue energon. He turned and left the room leaving Smokescreen a bleeding mess and limp in his restraints.

The base returned and every bot turned to look at Smokescreen whose head was down. He couldn't bear to see their faceplates now that they know the truth.

"Still think he's my creator Bulkhead?"Smokescreen narrowed his optics at Bulkhead. "Last time I checked, a creator is a bot like Bee. A creator is a bot like Ratchet. A creator is a bot who is there for his sparkling. A creator is a bot who plays catch with his sparkling. A creator is suppose to be a sparkings hero, a role model. A creator..."Smokescreen felt pain again. He never shared his feelings about what he missed about not having a creator. "...is suppose to love the carrier and the sparkling. He is nothing like close. He used my mom, he killed my mom. He tried to kill me. If you think that's what a creator is then your scraped in the head."

"So that's what she meant. Lady Acrion wants me to protect him from this creep?" Bulkhead whispered and WheelJack smacked his head.

"What did you just say?" Smokescreen said, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

Scrap, Bulkhead what?

"You better tell me why you just said her name." Smokescreen would have gotten into Bulkhead's faceplate if Parate and Bee weren't holding him back.

Bulkhead remained silent. What was he suppose to say? What was he going to do?

"Out with it traitor!"

That's it! Bulkhead shouted in his thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thank you for all the comments and reviews. Just for a heads up, there is one cuss word in here but it's not that big of a word. **

"You wanna know what I said you brat!?"Bulkhead yelled, not caring anymore. He was through with keeping the secret, done with protecting an ungrateful bot. Smokescreen's optics narrowed at him threateningly " I said 'Lady Acrion asked me to protect you from him'! That's what I said."

Smokescreen went still. His shoulder pads slumped, his body felt numb then quickly turned to murderous, benevolent hate. How could he say that? What did that mean?He has to be...

"You sick...moronic...back stabbing..." Smokescreen said between gritted teeth. Smokescreen's whole body was shaking with rage. Smokescreen wanted to fight Bulkhead. More than anything he wanted to wrap his servos around Bulkhead's large neck. Bianna, trying to be peacemaker, tried to stop them. Ratchet and Optimus held her back.

"It's best that they vent their emotions." Optimus stated. Bianna looked at him hopelessly. She hated when there was in fighting between teammates. It never made sense to her. If they were to restart Cybertron, they needed to get along. No matter what.

"Calm it down Smokescreen." Parate said, trying to hold him back. Smokescreen forced his arm away from Parate. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him this time.

"How dare you say that!"Smokescreen screamed." It's bad enough you watched her die and now you're using her as an excuse! That is a whole new low for somebot like you!"

"It's true kid."WheelJack said backing up, feeling slightly ashamed."He promised her."

Smokescreen didn't look at him. He kept his anger focused on the bot who caused him pain and doubt. The one who started the most recent tragedies in his life cycle.

"If that's true, then where is she?"Smokescreen demanded skeptically.

"Inside you."WheelJack pointed to his chest."She's been hiding with that spirit thing inside your chest."

"So you knew?"WheelJack looked away ashamed."How could you not tell me? Who else knew?"

"Everyone knew. We promised her we wouldn't tell you."Bianna cried with pain in her spark. She wanted to tell him so many times, but she knew a promise mattered more. She also know that Smokescreen wouldn't be as angry if she told him. Smokescreen could never stay mad at Bianna, no bot could. She was too kind, too sparkling-like, too much of a sister to everyone.

"She was testing you. She wanted to see if she could trust anyone here. I can't believe any of you!"

"Watch it boy!"Bulkhead growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"Smokescreen provoked." Huh? Use my mom against me? Use yet another lie? Go ahead and say what ever the slag you want!"

"I can't believe she asked me to watch someone like you!"Bulkhead pushed Smokescreen causing him to fall."I should've never agreed!"

"I can't believe she asked someone like you to watch me! You're so selfish!" Smokescreen pushed Bulkhead back.

"Selfish? How is watching her brat-"

"You're not doing this for her! You only agreed to it to make yourself feel better! You don't have the ball bearings to face up what to you've done! So you agreed to make yourself feel better and try to erase the guilt!"Smokescreen didn't hesitate to say these words. From the pit of his spark he meant every word. And he hoped that it was hurting Bulkhead.

"What if I did?"Bulkhead shot in Smokescreen's face. Daring him to try anything.

"Than your a lousy bot!"Smokescreen spat in Bulkhead's faceplate." I can't believe you're a warrior! How can any one trust you!?"

"More than they trust you son of a 'Con!"

"Fragger!" Smokescreen barged forward and knocked Bulkhead over. Both mech's swung fists at one another. Smokescreen was the only one yelling and screaming and cussing. Both Mech's felt so much rage inside their sparks they didn't care who they hit. Bianna looked around to make sure none of her sparklings were watching. She didn't want to expose such violence to her sparklings just yet.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen stood a small distance from each other. Facing each other in battle mode. Bianna could feel the anger seeping out of both of them. The hate, the pain, the sorrow. It was something Bianna could feel and she hated it.

Then Smokescreen screamed and clutched his chest. It felt like what happened on the Nemesis. The burning pain returned again. The agony, the excruciating unknown pain."What's happening?" He grunted. He stumbled back, to the left and back to the right. Whatever it was, it wanted out. His head went back as his spark chamber opened.

"Get away from him!" A voice screamed and another voice growled like an organic 'animal'."Get away from my son!"

Son? Smokescreen thought and fell backwards. The pain was gone as quickly as it came. Yet he felt light, like weights were removed from him. Smokescreen looked up and gasped. Not only had that spirit thing appeared again. But Acrion, his mom, stood in front of him with green flames forming around her. She stood protectively.

"Mom?"Smokescreen whispered. The team gasped and backed away.

"I trusted you Bulkhead. How dare you lay a servo on him?"Acrion growled, her gaze shooting daggers at Bulkhead.

"Lady Acrion...I...I mean...he..."Bulkhead stuttered. He looked to WheelJack for aid. WheelJack shook his head and backed away, refusing to aid in any way. He felt anger towards both of them. Smokescreen for provoking the fight and Bulkhead for not thinking.

"Silence!" She screamed." I forgave you once. But I cannot forgive you for what you have done to him."She pointed to Smokescreen with lubricants filling her optics.

"Lady Acrion-"

"I can't forgive you for anything now. Not even for your past mistake of letting me die."She shot at him.

"I'm sorry!"Bulkhead yelled feeling pain in his spark. He truly wanted her to forgive him.

"Sorry will not cut it."Acrion shook her head." You are released from your promise. Now you will listen to my demand, you will stay far away from him. You so much as lay a finger on him, you will be sorry."She threatened as the flames grew brighter. Bulkhead backed away in fear.

"Mom?"Smokescreen's voice was shaken. So she was inside him the whole time." No...it...it's impossible..."He wanted to scream, cry, hit something. Do something that will make the pain and anger go away. Acrion's green flames were quickly replaced with those blue optics Smokescreen knew too well. Now he couldn't even look at them. Not without feeling the pain of betrayal.

"Son...my spark I..."She started, reaching for him.

"No!"Smokescreen yelled. He had to get out of here before he explodes. The pressure he felt in his spark and his chest was over bearing.

Smokescreen transformed and sped out of the base. He let lubricants drip as he drove off. Acrion turned to his direction and held out her servo. She wanted to go after him. Her spark broke as she watched him drive off. Lubricants fell from her faceplate as she watched him. She felt her rage and hate grow as he disappeared.

"He is right." She growled and the flames returned."You are a liar. You don't even deserve the title of Autobot!" The flames grew higher and higher with her rage. The flames formed into a ball in her servos."How dare you!" She screamed and a spirit soared out of her chest and stood beside her.

This spirit was similar to Smokescreen's, but this one held a pair of Kunai knives. It glowed an emerald green as it stood beside the blue spirit. A bandage crossed it's left optic, it's teeth were like daggers. Acrion's head fell forward. Her body went limb.

"Now you have caused my spark to run away." She said with a shaky voice. She clutched her servos. Her body was shaking."I HATE YOU!" She screamed. She thrust her arms forward and the spirits charged at Bulkhead.


	25. Chapter 25

Smokescreen drove as fast as he could. Far behind him he heard the echo of his carrier's voice. The sound of her voice print was like a dream; faint and distant and unreal. It was a dream that quickly turned into a Processor Mare. He ignored her voice and drove faster. He didn't care where he was going nor how fast he was going. He just had to get out of the base. He had to get rid of the burning adrenaline pulsating through his systems. He had to get rid of the stinging lubricants falling from his faceplate. Never in his life has he felt so much pain and betrayal. By his own carrier, the only one he ever cared about, the only one who mattered.

He drove until he was in the forest region. Somewhere far away from Jasper. Far away from Bulkhead. Far away from the liars.

He transformed into his normal form and stood still, closing his optics. From the outside, someone would have thought he was a statue. While on the inside, his emotions were battling each other. Betrayal vs Understanding. Love vs Hate. Death vs Life. Leave vs Stay. It was a mixture that carried through his system like rotten oil pumping in a rust car. He didn't want to move. He feared that if he even took one step, he would scream and start shooting everything. Blowing his cover and causing a scene not only for humans, but Decepticons. Something he did not need.

The cold air surrounded him. The wind somehow cooling him down. The moon's light slowly lit the area around him. Silence filled his receptors. Sweet majestic silence. Nothing sounded more sweet and wonderful than silence. No commands, no orders, no grief, no tears, no lies. Nothing. Just the way he liked it.

He opened his optics and spotted something familiar. His gaze caught the sight of a very steep cliff, the one he almost drove off of.

Death, Smokescreen thought to himself, was welcoming the first time. Will it be welcoming the second time?

Base:

Every medic in the room surrounded her. The others were screaming in their processors: How can she be so dumb? How can she let her spark take over? How could she get involved? Teama was by her side as all three medics examined the injured femme. Wounds and dents covered this poor femme. She was gasping in pain, holding onto her side. Her optics were shut tight, her servos clutched into fists, her body curled.

Acrion stood by gasping, covering her mouth in horror. Disbelieving of what she did. She quickly forced the spirit back inside her chest.

What have I done? She said to herself, looking at the young femme. The same femme who allowed Acrion to use her body to caress Smokescreen. Allowed her to feel her son one more time. The same femme who leaped in front of her spirit and took the blunt of the punishment. Now she was lying still on the cold ground.

"I didn't mean...I..." She stuttered, looking upon the ground. Guilt filled her spark. First she chose the wrong bot to depend on, then she betrayed her son, now she hurt an innocent femme. Acrion ignored those feelings and began to think. She thought long and hard on how to help her. Than an idea came to her.

"We must get my son back." A few bots looked at her."His gem not only protects but it heals too. His gem can heal her."

"And what will happen if we don't?" Senti asked, trying to tame her anger.

"I don't know. I've never had to use the spirit's power before. But would you risk it?"

"She is correct."Optimus stood up."Do you know where he is Lady Acrion?"

"I can find him, but it will take a minute."She relaxed and the green returned to her optics. Her optics seemed distant.

"Understood."He nodded."WheelJack, you will join us. The rest of you remain here. In any case, if the Decpeticons are to appear you are to protect the sparklings." Most of his team nodded. WheelJack got up and stood beside Optimus.

Acrion gasped."I've found him." She turned into a mist and headed down the tunnel. Optimus and WheelJack transformed and followed her. Little did they know they were being followed.

Forest:

Smokescreen looked over the cliff. He found it strange how different the planet looked at night. The green trees have gone dark with small blotches of light from the moon. Behind him, the sand was dark itself. Cliffs and mountains were filled with darkness. Smokescreen remembered fearing the dark. When he was young, he refused to go anywhere dark. Somehow, his carrier convinced him otherwise.

"Think of it as a challenge or of a game."She once said." You can't see in the dark correct?"

"Yeah."Smokescreen replied in a shaky voice.

"Well then let's turn this into a game." She walked into the darkened hallway and disappeared.

"Mom?"He waited a few more minutes."Mom!?" He yelled.

"Follow the sound of my voice."She said in the dark.

"How?"

"Use your imagination son. Think, 'How did I get down the hallway?'"

Smokescreen couldn't figure out what she meant at first. Then he eventually figured out she used her hand along the wall. He walked into the dark with fear in his spark. Closing his optics he walked closer until he touched the wall. He heard his mother whispering words to him, guiding him in the dark. He left his hand on the wall and glided it as he walked down the he reached his mother at the otherside.

Smokescreen grinned, he remembered that night. He remembered many nights like those. He so wished he could go back to those days. The days when life wasn't like Kaon.

His optics shot up when he heard something rustling behind him.

"Smokescreen?" A familiar femme's voice spoke. Smokescreen knew the voice print, yet he couldn't turn to face her. He didn't know if it was her he was mad at. "Please step away from the edge son."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, keeping his back to her. He stayed where he was."Why didn't you tell me about the gems? Or about Alpha Trion?"

Acrion felt fear in her spark. She feared that her only sparkling would kill himself because of her."I'm so sorry I never told you."She choked on a sob." I feared you weren't ready for the truth. I didn't want you to think that he abandoned us after your activation. I didn't want you to have to burden the responsibility of the gem at a young age my dear."

"But it was already inside me."He added.

"I put it in you to protect you. I never meant for you to use it until you were old enough."

"Did you plan on telling me?"He asked, slowly turning around.

"About the gems? Yes."

"What about Alpha Trion?"

"He insisted that he tell you."

"I was with him 24/7. Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he wasn't ready to tell you. He didn't know how you would take it."

Smokescreen felt a little lighter. But the pain in his chest would not leave. He wanted to rip it out. Rip it out so his rage will end. For years he's dreamed of being in her arms again. Dreamed of being a sparkling, living with his carrier, enjoying life with what little they had.

But dreams are only dreams.

He heard the sound of engines heading his way. Looking behind Acrion, he saw Optimus and WheelJack. They transformed and held themselves still. Both were nervous to approach him, fear that he'll do something regretful. WheelJack was the first to approach him.

"Here again?" WheelJack asked, remembering this spot.

"I can't stay away from the view."Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder."It's very serine. Very relaxing I guess."

"You're not gonna..." WheelJack stopped, wondering what would happen.

"Don't worry."Smokescreen grinned."I'm not gonna jump this time. I just wanted to see the view."

WheelJack studied his expression. He was relieved to find that he wasn't lying.

"I want to thank you WheelJack." Acrion said. WheelJack looked at her baffled."If it wasn't for your kindness and brotherly love to my son, I don't think he would be here right now." She smiled gratefully at him. WheelJack felt his faceplate turn red.

"Yeah...uh...no problem."

WheelJack looked at her as she smiled at it changed to anger.

"You're the last one I want to talk to." Smokescreen growled. WheelJack looked behind him and Optimus followed their gaze.

"How dare you show your self!" Acrion yelled. Bulkhead drove up to them and stopped. He was filled with sadness and guilt. WheelJack has seen this expression before. He was on the edge of crying.

"Let him speak." WheelJack pleaded. Smokescreen was about to yell, but then he also saw Bulkhead. It was like nothing he's ever seen. Somehow he didn't feel so angry towards him.

"I'm so sorry." Bulkhead said with a shaky voice." For what I have done. I can't even explain how sorry I am. I'm sorry I let you die Lady Acrion. Smokescreen I'm sorry I was so pushy, for those words I said and what I called you. I took the offer because I felt guilty and yes I took it so to take off my guilt. But I also knew it was the right thing. I knew that if I promised to protect you, perhaps I could start to forgive myself. Then I only made it worse. I called you those names, I hit you...I was just so angry that I couldn't tame it."

"Why were you angry?"Optimus asked.

"Because I felt I was breaking my promise. To a Wrecker, breaking a promise, is the worst thing that could ever happen. To break a promise to a carrier and a team mate is way worse."

Smokescreen couldn't find it in his spark. He may not be as angry with Bulkhead. But nothing could replace the pain. He couldn't find it in his spark to forgive him. Acrion felt the same way. She counted on him, she trusted him. Now he broke her trust.

"Look you can be mad at me 'cause I deserve it. But please, don't let Bianna suffer."Bulkhead pleaded.

"Wait BB? What's wrong?" Smokescreen was worried. Bianna was like a sister to him. She always stuck up for him. To hear that something was wrong with her worried him.

"Son, she's hurt because of me."Smokescreen looked at his mother. He didn't believe her." I will explain later right now you must go back. Your gems powers might be her only chance of survival."

"Well what are we waiting for? Get Ratchet to ground bridge us back!"


	26. Chapter 26

Smokescreen, Acrion, Bulkhead, Optimus and WheelJack ran as fast as they could through the Ground Bridge back to base. The medics were still working on Bianna's wounds and trying to stop the flow of leaking Energon. There were at least eight holes in her shell and five of them were leaking. Dents were on her helmet, her legs and her chest. Normal bots would have cringed at the sight, but Smokescreen had a stronger stomach pit. The sight of a femme's broken shell didn't hurt him. The other members of the team stood huddled in groups, waiting. Many of the femme's were holding servos in fear. In their sparks they wished they could do something to help her but too afraid to help. Smokescreen was glad that none of the sparklings were there watching. He didn't want them to watch their carrier in pain like he did.

"How do I heal her?" Smokescreen asked, running up to her.

"Can you summon the essence of the spirit to your servo?"Acrion asked, standing behind him."If you can then you can use that to pop out the dents and shut the wounds."

Smokescreen thought for a moment. He had been training in secret on how to use his gem and its powers. But was he ready to use them? Looking back down at Bianna, he knew he had no choice. He decided it was time to let the team know so he nodded.

"Wait..wha-how?" Bulkhead asked trying to remember when Smokescreen was doing any abnormal training.

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked as he watched in concern.

"No way! Can you, Smoke?" Miko asked uncertain. Raf was too stunned to say anything.

"I've been practicing in secret." Smokescreen rested his servo on a dent on Bianna's arm. Closing his optics, he focused on the essence of the spirit inside him. He imagined the blue flame coming out of his servo. He couldn't feel the essence moving through him, but he continued to imagine the blue flame. Finally after minutes of trying, the essence moved through his arm like pulsing Energon. He pushed the essence from his hand onto Bianna's dent making it come back out.

He let out a gasp in exhaustion. Elite Guardsmen training was nothing like this. It was more exhausting, more frustrating, more time consuming. Something he couldn't afford to lose. A spark was on the line and if he didn't heal her...He felt angry with himself that he let this happen. He felt angry for being weak.

If I wasn't so angry, Smokescreen thought, she wouldn't be here. If I had acted more mature she wouldn't be so deathly injured. I'll never be anything more than a rookie. I'm sorry mom. I've failed you. I'm sorry BB, I've failed you too and I put you in this situation. I'm so sorry.

"I-I don't think I..."Smokescreen said."I don't think I'm strong enough." The flames began to descend and disappear around him."I'm not...I can't..."

"Don't give up son." Acrion encouraged." Imagine the dents coming back to it's normal position. I know you can do that. You've always been the one with a vivid imagination."

"Come on kid, you can do it. You'll help little momma." WheelJack said trying to sound encouraging. Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

Smokescreen something inside him warm up, something that hasn't been touched in so long. The pain of being alone was gone and somehow replaced with hope and joy. A feeling he thought he would never receive from another bot beside Tier. With a grin on his faceplate he knew he can heal her, he can save her. Smokescreen relaxed and refocused. The flames grew and Smokescreen could feel dents coming back out and holes closing.

Minutes passed by like hours. As if time itself was taunting them. Both team's were either pacing or holding each other's servo. Ratchet was glad that there was no such thing as finger nails on Cybertronians. He could only imagine the mess they would make.

Each dent popped out, each wound was healed. But Smokescreen was struggling. Energon tried to leak from the corner of his mouth, but he swallowed it back down. He had to heal Bianna without anyone running up to stop him. He had to be strong, he had to save her. Like everyone else, he saw Bianna as a sister and he cared for her like a sister. She defended him, she laughed at his jokes, she was the first to trust him. He couldn't bear to let her die, there's just no way he could.

Relieve filled him when Bianna opened her optics and stared at Smokescreen.

"Hey, your optics are glowing." She whispered. Smokescreen smiled, Bianna always had to say something to lighten the mood. Such as stating the obvious. Smokescreen realized that the healing was done. He relaxed and let the flames disperse. Then he fell backwards, feeling exhausted. Acrion ran to his side concerned. He looked at her with a smile and Acrion looked at Bianna.

"I am so sorry.I would never-" Acrion said, walking up to the femme. She went to touch her shoulder pad, but morphed right through it."Curses."

"It's alright."Bianna looked up at her." I forgive you."Acrion was shocked but relieved that Bianna forgave her.

"Why did you take the hit for me?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's instinct."She said."I hate seeing my friends hurt, so I put myself in danger to protect them."

"Even if you died?"

"Yep."

"Bee wir zee?!"Bumblebee shouted.

"Bee look around."Bianna said, sitting up." We have a huge family that continues to grow."She said looking at every bot in the room with a smile." Our sparklings would be safe if anything happened to me. I can trust you and them."

Smokescreen smiled warmly.

Leave it to BB to make everyone feel better, Smokescreen thought to himself. He looked at his mom who was smiling at him. She sat beside him.

"I'm sorry I ran out mom. I wasn't mad at you."He said."I was confused about everything. A lot has happened in the past few weeks. It's a lot to take in but it's all done and over with."

"I am sorry I never told you son." She smiled that familiar smile he loved."I'm sorry I wasn't a better mom."

Smokescreen blinked in surprise."You were great, mom. Given what we had while I was growing up,I thought we had a pretty good life."

"Still my Spark, I should have done more for you."

"Like what? You've done more than plenty for me. You did all that you could and I never saw anything wrong with the way we were living."Acrion met his gaze." So what that I didn't have friends in the academy? So what I was bullied? So what that I didn't have a creator? I didn't need any of those things, although I am thrilled to have them now. But I had you. You took care of me, you are my first and best friend. No amount of words can express how much I am grateful to have you mom. No amount of words can express how much you mean to me or how much I love you." Acrion felt a lubricant fall from her faceplate. If it wasn't for her pride she would be sobbing. At last, she felt she did something right.

She looked over at Bulkhead with a friendly smile."In time, I think I can forgive you Bulkhead." She looked at Smokescreen expectantly.

"Yeah. I guess I'm sorry too."Smokescreen itched the back of his helmet nervously." It was immature of me to act out the way I did. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

"It's alright all get that way sooner or later."Bulkhead patted Smokescreen on the back. Smokescreen nearly flew forward. Smokescreen looked up with a grin. Acrion and Bianna giggled. WheelJack felt relieved, now both of his friends can get along without him forcing them.

"I was right to trust all of you."Acrion stated."I guess what Alpha Trion told me was right."

"What did he tell you?"Optimus asked, taking Teama's servo.

"He told me that Optimus Prime's Team is the one to depend on."She said, looking at each bot in the room." The one team anybot can trust. And now I see why."She turned to face Smokescreen." Son."

"Hmm?"

"When you return to Cybertron, go to Alpha Trion's office. You'll find everything you need to know about our family in there."

"I'll do that mom." Acrion reached up and tired caress his faceplate. In her optics, Smokescreen could see how much she loved him. He could see the pain it caused her to be so far away from him. The pain of knowing she can't protect him.

"You need all three gems in order for to save Cybertron."

"I know. I have to get one from you and the one from Roads."Smokescreen paused. The question plagued him again. Despite the relic telling him, he needed to hear it from her." By the way mom, is he my creator?"

Acrion tensed at the question. She hated herself for being so foolish. She hated that she didn't see him for who he was from the start. The memories of their dates, their first kiss, his loving smile, her spark warming up. All of that was thrown onto the ground and stomped on when she figured the truth. By then, Smokescreen was already a protoform waiting to be activated. The consequences of her love took it's toll on her. Due to her wallowing in depression and self pity, Smokescreen nearly died because she took so long to activated him. Now she has to block out those memories and tell Smokescreen the truth."As much as it pains me, yes he is."

"I figured."Acrion was surprised that Smokescreen wasn't more affected, but then again Smokescreen was always filled with surprises. She was more than surprised when she learned that he joined the Elite Guard. She couldn't tell him how proud she was before going off-line.

"He has half of one. He forced it out of my mom after her death. The gem will only go to an heir. But since he forced it out of her, he only managed to bring out half. You must get the first half from her and the other half from him. Though I wish there was a different way of retrieving it."

"What do you mean?"Smokescreen's body tensed, he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Acrion's faceplate hardened and her optics were serious."You have to kill him Smokescreen."

Smokescreen was filled with adrenaline."Nothing will bring me more pleasure."He smiled a smile that was similar to Acrion's carrier. Acrion giggled at the memory of her mom making those faces.

"That's my boy." She turned into a misty form. Smokescreen smiled a joyful smile. He knew where she was going and he couldn't be more happier."I'll always be with you."Acrion's voice faded. Smokescreen opened his spark chamber and the mist went into his spark chamber. The mist vanished and his spark chamber closed up. Smokescreen fell to his knees in exhaustion. Tier ran up to him. He looked over and smiled at her. Both of them filled with relief and joy. Caressing her faceplate Smokescreen brought her into their first kiss.

The feelings of relief and joy were replaced with an electric, tingly feeling. Like a sparkling running around in a treat store with a servo-ful of treats. Teir wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him close. Making the kiss last.

Finally pulling away they looked into each other's optics. Nothing but love filled both optics.

"Eww gross!" Tobit yelled, running with his siblings.

Weeks later:

On this day, most of the femme's decided to go for a drive into Jasper for a femme's day. Arcee took Miko and Raf for a joy ride while Jack worked. Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and Parate were on separate missions. Arc and Ree decided to stay behind to play with the sparklings. Bulkhead, WheelJack and Smokescreen decided to stay behind. About an hour later they wished they were on some kind of mission. Instead they are siting around, bored out of their processors. WheelJack turned on the TV screen and put it on the big screen so to see it on the wall. Bulkhead flipped the channel to a football game. Something they were gradually learning. After thirty minutes of watching the game, Smokescreen got up.

" Well, I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Any one of you wanna come?" He asked, stretching.

"Maybe after the game." WheelJack said lazily. Bulkhead shrugged and said the same thing. Smokescreen nodded and started for the tunnel.

"Alright hold up Rookie Smokie." WheelJack said turning off the screen and getting up."Let's go outside. All three of us. What do ya wanna do?"

"I don't know."Smokescreen replied."I guess go on a walk."

"No way."WheelJack said."Come on ya gotta have better ideas than that!" Smokescreen shrugged.

"Well what do you wanna do Jackie?" Bulkhead asked walking up.

"Well think about it." He said spreading his arms out. He put one around Smokescreen's shoulder pads."We are two married ...well I'm married and he's got a femme friend...guys. Our gals are out for the day. We are free to do whatever we want. And you're one single guy, you just have freedom all the time."Smokescreen shook his head comically and Bulkhead rolled his optics." Come on! Let's do something reckless! Something our wife's would never let us do!" He bent down and lifted Smokescreen over his shoulder. Smokescreen yelped in surprise."Let's go wherever the wind blows on us!" He marched out.

"Oh wow typical WheelJack to carry out a rookie like a bag of bolts." Bulkhead joked following them.

"Now this is just plain crazy Jack! Put me down!" Smokescreen yelled, struggling under WheelJack's grasp. They were nearly out of the base before WheelJack threw Smokescreen on the ground and started wrestling around. Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle at the two mech's wrestling around like D and Micra.

"Ouch!"Smokescreen shouted, squirming under WheelJack's weight. WheelJack also had a hold of Smokescreen's servo behind his back.

"I'm not letting go!"WheelJack shouted as he twisted Smokescreen's servo. Smokescreen grunted and squirmed.

"I'm gonna make you let go!"Smokescreen shouted determined.

"No way! I have a death grip on you! Ow!"Smokescreen somehow pulled WheelJack over his shoulder. WheelJack landed hard on his back. He shot right back up and trampled Smokescreen over.

"Now you're gonna get it!" WheelJack pinned Smokescreen to the ground. He used his legs to pin Smokescreen's knees.

"Bulk! Get over here and help me!"Bulkhead ran over, knowing what WheelJack was doing. He pinned Smokescreen's servos above his head.

"What are you...NO JACK!" Smokescreen struggled as WheelJack tickled him. Smokescreen was laughing hysterically as WheelJack continued to tickle him. Even Bulkhead had to laugh. The kid was actually having some fun. He was laughing and enjoying time as a kid. Just like he's suppose too, just like all of them are suppose too. Bulkhead decided to let go of Smokescreen so he could fight off WheelJack. Smokescreen flung up and WheelJack feel backward. Bulkhead thought of walking away. But an idea came to Bulkhead.

"Pile on!"

"NO BULKHEAD!" They screamed and grunted as he landed on top of them. All three of them were laughing like there was no war, like there was nothing but fun happening around them. Three best friends, three brothers enjoying their time together ignoring the fact that this might be their last time. Their last time to be together and having fun.

At last things were starting to turn around for Smokescreen. He not only had a mother, but he had an uncle that was always there for him. The uncle that was kind of like a father figure to him without knowing it. Smokescreen had a strong feeling of what happened to Alpha Trion. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew it had to be true. Now, he saw Optimus as his father figure, but he couldn't let him know it, it would be too embarrassing.

He also had a grandma-bot who opposed him at first, his mom even took him away. Then she grew to love him. She gave them a home, she sent him to the best academies around Tyger Pax. She was the one who encouraged him to be an Elite Guardsman.

Smokescreen now has friends. Friends who see him as a younger brother. And in return he considers them his family, the brothers and sisters he never had. He cared about each and everyone of them just like how Alpha Trion cared for him. Smokescreen has forgotten what his life was like before meeting Team Prime and becoming an Autobot.

True love has found him and given him a gift. And the gifts name is Tier. The feeling of love and happiness fills his spark every time he sees her. And he knows she loves him. They both have suffered together, fought together and healed together. In Smokescreen's spark, it is destiny that she and him are to be together forever. They will live on New Cybertron like a fairy-tale ending.

He has found his dream. To be an Elite Guardsman and join Team Prime, the strongest team in this war. Despite being young, he feels in his spark he has accomplished more than he ever thought possible. If he did have a creator, he would be proud of him. He knows that his carrier would be proud of him. Even Alpha Trion and his grandma. All of them. And it warms his spark every time he thinks about it.

At last he gets to feel what it's like to be like everyone else. Family and friends, a happy life cycle. He finally learned how to forgive, he accepted who he was. He has finally accepted his new life as a member of team Prime. True he may still be a rookie, but in his spark he feels that destiny has much in store for him.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments. I am going to continue with Why me but this one will be Smokescreen's future. Not going with the theme in the cartoon story you have read that story already, I advise going to the newest chapter. I am thinking about making a few new stories please let me know which sounds better**

**1. A love story on TFA Optimus Prime**

**2.A story about TFA Starscream losing his memory and turns autobot. **

**3. Love story/Past for WheelJack TFP**

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you all so much and God bless. **


End file.
